Stormborn soul of light
by Romantic Dragonangel
Summary: Tyson ist ein unbeschwerter Jugendlicher, welcher gerade mit seinem Team die World Champion Ships gewonnen hat. Doch ist das alles, was in ihm steckt? Oder verbirgt sich hinter der Fassade des fröhlichen Jungen noch etwas anderes?
1. Changes Teil 1

**Stormborn soul of light**

**Disclaimer:** Beyblade gehört nicht mir, daher auch keiner der Charaktere daraus. Mir dagegen gehören alle Namen (die ich mir übrigens einfach so ausgedacht habe, daher sucht nirgendwo danach), Personen und Orte, welche unbekannt sind. Solltet ihr sie nutzen wollen, fragt bitte vorher!

**Genre:** Fantasy/Mystery, Action, Romance

**Rating:** G (später vielleicht etwas höher wegen leichtem Shounen-Ai)

**Feedback:** romanticdragonangelyahoo.de

**Part I : Changes**

_Alles um ihn herum wirkte fremd. Dunkel. Unheimlich.   
__So finster, als wäre noch nie ein Strahl hellen Sonnenlichtes an diesen Ort hier gelangt, um auch andere Farben als dieses erdrückende Schwarz zum Vorschein zu bringen. Als wäre hier kein Ort, wo Leben existieren könnte.  
__Und doch, doch war hier etwas. Jemand.  
__Ein Präsenz lauerte in diesen undurchdringlichen Schatten aus tiefster Nacht, umhüllt von Boshaftigkeit. Sie lauerte auf einen unbedachten Schritt, eine unbewußte Bewegung, die ihr ihre Beute verraten würde.  
__Dann würde sie zuschlagen – und Chaos und Zerstörung verbreiten.  
__Wenn er sich jetzt bewegen würde, dann würde diese Präsenz, geboren aus den finstersten Tiefen der Nacht, ihn entdecken – und töten.   
__Wie konnte er sich gegen diese Gefahr schützen? Wie ihr entrinnen?_

_Die kleinste Bewegung würde ihn verraten..._

„Tyson", ertönte plötzlich eine Stimme neben dem blauhaarigen Jungen und eine Hand senkte sich auf seine Schulter herab. „Was ist los mit dir?"

Noch völlig vereinnahmt von dem Gefühl der Gefahr, das ihn vor Sekunden noch zu absolutem Stillstand bewogen hatte, zuckte Tyson erschrocken zusammen und wirbelte dann herum, als Max ihn ansprach.   
Zu überraschend aus seiner Vision gerissen, blinzelte er seinen blonden, besten Freund nur aus weit aufgerissenen Augen an, bevor er langsam wieder in die Wirklichkeit zurückkehrte.

Tyson schloß für einen Moment seine Augen, um sein inneres Gleichgewicht wiederzufinden und sein heftig hämmerndes Herz zu beruhigen.

Er war nicht an jenem unheimlichen, finsteren Ort, sondern mit dem Rest der Bladebreakers nach den World Champion Ships in Rußland auf einem Kreuzfahrtschiff auf dem Rückweg nach Japan. Diese Reise hatte ihnen die BBA als Belohnung für ihren Sieg geschenkt.

Doch obwohl Tyson die warme Sonne auf seiner bloßen Haut spüren konnte und viele Leute in der Nähe reden hörte, vermochte er es noch nicht, sich ganz von den letzten Resten des eben Erlebten zu befreien.

Zu intensiv war das Gefühl von Gefahr – absoluter, tödlicher Gefahr – gewesen, als daß er es einfach wieder vergessen konnte. Diese Vision war eine Warnung – gleichzeitig aber auch eine Botschaft, daß seine Zeit langsam ablief.

„Tyson!"

Als sein Name erneut ausgerufen wurde, öffnete der Angesprochene seine Augen wieder und sah in besorgte Gesichter, denn inzwischen hatten sich auch Kenny und Ray zu Max und ihm gesellt. Und hinter ihn spürte Tyson Kais Präsenz, obwohl er seinen Teamchef nicht sehen konnte. Alle seine vier Freunde waren um ihn herum versammelt und blickten ihn besorgt, aber auch leicht irritiert wegen seines seltsamen Verhaltens an.

„Was ist?", wollte der blauhaarige Junge wissen, dem leicht unwohl wurde unter den forschenden Blicken seiner Teamgefährten. „Hab ich was verpaßt?"

„Das kann man wohl sagen", meinte Max, der erneut seine Hand auf die breite Schulter seines besten Freundes legte und ihn leicht schüttelte. „Bist du jetzt auch geistig wieder anwesend, Ty?", fragte der blonde Bladebreaker dann.

Stirnrunzelnd wandte sich Tyson ihm zu und meinte: „Natürlich bin ich geistig anwesend, Max. Was soll die Frage?"

„Du warst eben für eine Weile ganz weit weg mit deinen Gedanken, Tyson", mischte sich Kenny in das Gespräch ein. „Wir haben dich gerufen, weil wir essen gehen wollten – doch du hast nicht reagiert, sondern auf den Horizont gestarrt, als wäre dort etwas Aufregendes im Gange.   
An was hast du gedacht?"

Tyson blinzelte und erbleichte leicht. Das, an was er eben gedacht hatte, durfte er seinen Freunden auf keinen Fall erzählen. Ein unwohles Gefühl in seinem Magen sagte ihm, daß sie sonst vielleicht ebenfalls in Gefahr geraten würden. Und das war das Letzte, was Tyson wollte. Seinen Freunden durfte auf keinen Fall etwas passieren. Das würde er mit all seinen Kräften zu verhindern wissen.   
Egal, was es ihn kosten würde oder er dafür tun mußte.  
Und dem Blauhaarigen war bewußt, daß es ihn eine ganze Menge kosten würde.  
Diese Vision eben war eine zu deutliche Warnung gewesen.

Doch für diese vier Menschen, die sich im Laufe des letzten Jahres in sein Herz geschlichen und dort einen Platz geschaffen hatten, den außer ihnen niemand würde ausfüllen können, würde er auch seine Existenz aufgeben.

Nun mußte er sie jedoch erst einmal vom Thema ablenken, denn die Besorgnis in Rays goldenen Augen zeigte Tyson, daß sein ungewöhnliches Verhalten das Interesse des Chinesen geweckt hatte. Und Ray konnte sehr beschützend und fürsorglich sein, wenn es um seine Freunde ging.

Max dagegen war eigentlich eine Frohnatur, doch auch er spürte oft, wenn seine Mitmenschen Probleme mit sich herumtrugen und versuchte dann mit allen Mitteln zu helfen. Und selbst Kenny, welcher eher auf Technik als auf zwischenmenschliche Probleme spezialisiert war, hatte manchmal erschreckend intuitive Augenblicke.

Daher grinste Tyson seine drei Freunde auch nur fröhlich an und meinte dann in neckendem Tonfall: „Das würdet ihr wohl gerne wissen, was? Ich hab davon geträumt, wie ich gegen Robert blade und dabei haushoch gewinne! Er hat mir versprochen, daß er, wenn wir uns das nächst Mal treffen, noch einmal gegen mich antritt.   
Dabei war ich wohl in meiner Welt... tut mir leid, wenn ihr euch Sorgen gemacht habt, Freunde.  
Doch ihr habt etwas von Essen gesagt – also laßt uns gehen, denn ich hab einen riesigen Hunger! Die Seeluft macht einen knurrenden Magen."

Mit diesen Worten zog Tyson Kenny mit sich, der bei der Erwähnung von Seeluft leicht grün im Gesicht wurde. Ganz hat das Computergenie der Bladebreakers seine Seekrankheit nämlich noch immer nicht überwunden.

Max war wieder beruhigt, als Tyson scheinbar den Vorfall erklärt hatte und folgte seinen zwei Freunden. Ihm wiederum schritt Ray hinterher, der seine Zweifel ebenfalls beiseiteschob.  
Nur Kai blieb stehen, wo er war.  
Er hatte während der ganzen Zeit, wie es seine Angewohnheit war, ein kleines Stück entfernt vom Rest der Bladebreakers an der Wand des Schiffes gelehnt und die Interaktionen seiner vier Teammitglieder beobachtet.  
Und ihm war aufgefallen, wie blaß Tyson Augenblicke, bevor Max ihn an der Schulter gefaßt und damit aus woran immer er auch gerade gedacht haben mochte, gerissen hatte, geworden war. Rein instinktiv bezweifelte Kai deswegen, daß Tyson wirklich von einem siegreichen Match gegen Robert geträumt hatte, denn dieses hätte den Blauhaarigen nicht derartig erschrocken erbleichen lassen, da war sich der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers sicher.  
Was also hatte Tyson beschäftigt?

Was konnte den ungestümen und sorglosen blauhaarigen Jungen so aus der Fassung bringen, daß er eine geraume Weile brauchte, um wieder in die Realität zurückzukehren?  
Kai hatte den Schrecken in den tiefblauen, ozeangleichen Augen des Jüngeren deutlich gesehen, bevor sich Tyson überraschend schnell wieder unter Kontrolle brachte und Ray, Max und Kenny beruhigte, als er ihre Besorgnis erkannte.  
Doch Tysons Augen waren zu ausdrucksstark, als daß der Blauhaarige all die Emotionen, welche ihn bewegten, von einer Sekunde auf die andere zu verbergen vermochte. Daher grübelte Kai nun darüber nach, was seinen Teamkameraden so in Aufruhr versetzt hatte – was ging in Tysons Kopf vor sich?

Das hätte Kai in diesem Augenblick zu gern gewußt.  
  
Aber schon im nächsten Moment schüttelte er innerlich über sich den Kopf.  
Was machte er sich Sorgen, nur weil Tyson erschrocken war, als Max ihn unvermutet ansprach? Sicher war er nur, ganz wie er gesagt hatte, in einem Tagtraum versunken gewesen und hatte nicht auf seine Umgebung geachtet.  
Warum aber hatte er dann diese unwohle Gefühl im Bauch, daß etwas an dieser Sache nicht richtig war? Warum regte sich urplötzlich in ihm das Bedürfnis, den jüngeren Blader vor seiner Angst zu schützen?

Kai wurde nachdenklich, als er diese verwirrenden Gedanken und Gefühle zu sortieren versuchte, um ihre Bedeutung zu ergründen.  
Was war plötzlich los, daß ihn diese Szene eben so aufwühlte?

Ja, schon wieder eine neue Story! Mir schwirren zur Zeit so viele Plotbunnies im Kopf herum, daß ich gar nicht weiß, wie ich sie wieder loswerden soll. Daher fange ich wenigstens mit dem Schreiben des ersten Kapitels an, damit ich herausfinden kann, ob euch die Stories eigentlich zusagen.   
Vielleicht lohnt es sich ja sonst gar nicht, weiterzuschreiben (jedenfalls für euch).

Also sagt mir eure Meinung zu dieser Story! Ich hoffe auf viele Kommis! (fleh)

Dragon's Angel


	2. Changes Teil 2

**Part I : Changes, Teil 2**

Der Abend hatte sich mittlerweile über das sanft schaukelnde Kreuzfahrtschiff gesenkt und am Himmel funkelten unzählige Sterne. Es war eine romantische Sicht, welche eine verzauberte Stimmung schuf – wie gemacht war für frischverliebte Paare.  
Doch Kai hatte im Moment keinen Blick für die Szenerie, auch wenn er sie zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt durchaus genossen hätte. Heimlich und ohne seinen Teamgefährten etwas davon zu sagen, natürlich. Denn sonst glaubten diese vielleicht noch, er würde weich werden und romantische Gefühle entwickeln.  
Was er ganz gewiß nicht tat. Nicht Kai Hiwatari.  
Der Teamchef der Bladebreakers war zur Zeit vielmehr auf der Suche nach einem – erneut – verloren gegangenen Teammitglied. Langsam machte er sich Sorgen, denn er hatte Tyson weder im Restaurant noch in der Blading-Halle des Schiffes angetroffen – zwei Orte, an denen am ehesten damit zu rechnen war, den blauhaarigen Jungen anzutreffen, wie Kai die Erfahrung gelehrt hatte.  
Doch nun war er langsam ratlos.  
Wo konnte Tyson nur sein?   
Als er vor etwa einer halben Stunde von einem beunruhigten Gefühl geweckt worden war, hatte Kai sofort bemerkt, daß Tysons Bett leer war. Das an sich war schon ziemlich merkwürdig, denn der Jüngere hatte ein ausgeprägtes Schlafbedürfnis, wenn man die letzten Wochen, welche die Bladebreakers während der Champion Ships zusammen verbracht hatten, als Maßstab nehmen konnte. Daher war instinktiv Sorge in Kai emporgestiegen. Vor allem, da er sich unwillkürlich sofort wieder an den verängstigten Ausdruck erinnert hatte, den Tyson am Nachmittag Sekundenbruchteile in den Augen gehabt hatte.  
Aus diesem Grund war Kai aufgestanden und hatte sich auf die Suche nach dem anderen Jungen begeben, auch wenn er sich nicht so recht zu erklären vermochte, warum er sich auf einmal solche Sorgen um Tyson machte.   
Doch er konnte nicht anders, als nach dem Blauhaarigen zu suchen.  
Langsam gingen ihm jedoch die Plätze aus, an denen er suchen konnte und für einen Moment verharrte Kai auf dem Gang, den er gerade entlanglief. Nachdenklich runzelte er die Stirn und überlegte, wo Tyson sich aufhalten konnte. Und im nächsten Augenblick blitzte vor seinem inneren Auge erneut die Szene vom Nachmittag auf – Tyson an die Reling gelehnt, wie er gedankenverloren in die Ferne starrte.   
Das war es! Sicher war Tyson oben an Deck!  
Am liebsten hätte sich Kai mit der Hand vor den Kopf geschlagen, daß er nicht gleich darauf gekommen war und statt dessen ziellos durch die Gegend lief. Was wiederum überhaupt nicht zu ihm paßte. Aber Tyson verhielt sich seit heute schließlich auch nicht typisch für ihn, daher lief Kai schnellen Schrittes die Treppe zum Außendeck hinauf und trat in die Nacht hinaus.  
Nur wenige Menschen waren noch an Deck und flanierten dort Hand in Hand herum. Doch durch die langsam einsetzende Kühle verließen immer mehr von ihnen das Deck, um sich in die Geborgenheit spendende Wärme ihrer Kabinen zu begeben.  
Dies ließ Kai freie Sicht über das gesamte Deck, welches er rasch aber gründlich nach Tyson absuchte. Zuerst glaubte er schon, sich geirrt zu haben und sein Teamgefährte wäre doch nicht hier oben.   
Als er sich aber gerade entmutigt abwenden wollte, erregte ein Aufblitzen weißen Stoffes ganz am Ende des Oberdecks seine Aufmerksamkeit. Kai blieb stehen und spähte angestrengt durch die Dunkelheit, um auszumachen, ob es sich bei der Person, deren dunkle Umrisse er jetzt langsam erkennen konnte, wirklich um Tyson handelte. Er hatte nicht vor, aus Versehen jemanden Fremden zu stören.  
Vielleicht ein Liebespaar, welches sich ein verstecktes Plätzchen unter dem Sternenhimmel gesucht hatte. Das wäre wirklich zu peinlich.  
Um dies zu vermeiden, trat Kai langsam und geräuschlos auf die Stelle zu, an der er den weißen Stoff gesehen hatte – und wirklich, es war Tyson!  
Doch der Blauhaarige wirkte vollkommen anders, als Kai ihn bis jetzt jemals erlebt hatte. Gekleidet in eine lange dunkelblaue Hose und ein weißes T-Shirt machte er auf einmal einen viel erwachseneren Eindruck als sonst. Nur die blau-rote Baseballkappe erinnerte an den naiven, fröhlichen Jungen, den Kai seit ihrem ersten Zusammentreffen gewohnt war.  
Aber nicht nur Tysons Kleidung vermittelte neue Aspekte von der Persönlichkeit des jüngeren Bladers. Auch die Ernsthaftigkeit in seinen Zügen und Melancholie in den dunklen Augen, welche Kai trotz der weiten Entfernung und der Dunkelheit bemerkte, verwunderten den Teamcaptain. Er konnte die Andersartigkeit an Tyson im Augenblick nicht recht beschreiben, doch er erkannte verwundert, daß er den Blauhaarigen wohl falsch eingeschätzt hatte. So ruhig und völlig ihn sich gekehrt wie gerade jetzt hatte er den anderen Bladebreaker noch nie zuvor erlebt.  
Kai hielt sich im Schatten der Aufbauten, damit Tyson ihn nicht bemerkte. Er wollte herausfinden, was den Jüngeren hier mitten in der Nacht herausgetrieben hatte. Außerdem war es schon eine reife Leistung – vor allem für Tyson – völlig lautlos aus der Kabine, die sie sich teilten, zu verschwinden. Kai hatte einen sehr leichten Schlaf und daher war er verwundert, daß es Tyson gelungen war, ohne ihn aufzuwecken das Zimmer zu verlassen.   
Wer konnte schon ahnen, wie lange er inzwischen hier oben an der Reling lehnte?  
Minuten vergingen in völliger Stille, während Tyson versonnen in die Dunkelheit starrte und Kai ihn dabei nachdenklich beobachtete. Irgendetwas bedrückte den Jüngeren, das war dem Teamchef der Bladebreakers inzwischen klar.   
Doch was? Und vor allem, warum sprach er nicht darüber?  
Daß Tyson mit seinem Problem nicht zu ihm kommen würde, war Kai klar, auch wenn dieser Gedanke ihm einen unvermutet heftigen Stich versetzte. Doch sofort schalt sich der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar, daß er nicht erwarten durfte, daß die Anderen seines Teams Rat oder Hilfe bei ihm suchten. Schließlich hatte er sie lange genug immer wieder von sich gestoßen, wenn sie seine Nähe und auch seine Freundschaft suchten.   
Erst während der letzten Wochen – vor allem nach dem Zwischenfall auf dem Baikalsee, wo die anderen Bladebreakers ihn trotz seines Verrates an ihnen vor dem sicheren Tod gerettet hatten – war Kai bewußt geworden, wie sehr er Max, Ray und Kenny mochte.  
Doch es war Tyson gewesen, der ihm zuerst die Hand entgegengestreckt hatte. Tyson, der ihm auch vorher schon stets verziehen hatte, wenn er ihn kalt abwies und beim Training runtermachte.   
Es war jedes Mal Tyson, der zur Stelle war, wenn Kai Hilfe gebraucht hatte – auch wenn dieser es natürlich nicht zugegeben hatte.   
Doch Tyson hatte ihm Dranzer zurückgebracht – und ihm damit das Geschöpf wiedergegeben, welches für Kai in seinem Leben stets am wertvollsten gewesen war. Sein bester – einziger – Freund.   
Bis jetzt.  
An dieser Stelle schreckte Kai aus seinen Gedanken auf.   
Erstens, weil ihm jetzt klarwurde, warum er sich solche Sorgen um Tyson machte, so daß er sogar in der Nacht nach ihm suchte.   
Tyson war sein Freund. Und um seine Freunde machte man sich nun einmal Sorgen, dies hatten die Handlungen der anderen vier Bladebreakers Kai immer wieder deutlich bewiesen.   
Warum sonst hätten sie zu der Abtei kommen sollen, um nach ihm zu suchen? Für sie war er schon damals ein Freund gewesen, auch wenn es ihm zu der Zeit selbst noch nicht bewußt gewesen war.   
Doch nun, wo Kai akzeptiert hatte, daß ihre Freundschaft viel wert war – mehr als Macht oder auch das alleinige Gewinnen eines Blade-Kampfes – da spürte er die Gefühle, welche eine Freundschaft mit sich brachte.  
Diese Gefühle ließen Kai jetzt sorgenvoll auf Tyson blicken, dessen Gestalt sich plötzlich versteift hatte und welcher nun krampfhaft die Reling umklammerte. Sekunden später begann der jüngere Blader kaum merklich zu zittern, als sei ihm kalt. Doch der laue Wind, der wehte, konnte Tyson kaum dieses Zittern entlocken, wurde Kai bewußt. Vor allem nicht so plötzlich, wo er vorher doch wer weiß wie lange schon in der frischen Luft gestanden hatte.  
Nein, es mußte etwas Anderes sein, was Tyson so zum Beben brachte und als Kai einen Schritt vortrat, sah er auch den Ausdruck im Gesicht des Jüngeren. Die blauen Augen schreckhaft geöffnet, sah Tyson scheinbar ins Leere hinein, doch Kai spürte, daß sein Teamgefährte irgendetwas erblickte, was ihm Angst machte. Es war wie am Nachmittag, wo Tyson schon einmal völlig gefangen gewesen war in einem Traum, der, da war Kai sich inzwischen hundertprozentig sicher, nichts mit einem Blade-Sieg über Robert zu tun hatte.  
Gerade wollte Kai auf Tyson zutreten und den jüngeren Blader aus seiner Starre reißen, als ihn etwas aufhielt. Ein hellblaues Licht gleißte auf, welches seinen Ursprung in Tysons Hosentasche hatte. Irritiert blinzelte Kai in das helle Licht, bevor ihm klarwurde, was passierte.  
Dragoon erschien! Doch wie konnte das geschehen?   
Tysons Blade ruhte offensichtlich in seiner Hosentasche, doch gerade daher war es erstaunlich, daß der Drache so einfach erschien. Sonst war es dazu nötig, den entsprechenden Blade in Bewegung zu haben und das Bit-Biest zum Herauskommen aufzufordern.  
Dragoon schien diese Regel im Moment jedoch nicht zu interessieren, denn der mächtige Drache materialisierte sich aus dem hellblauen Licht heraus zu seiner vollen, beeindruckenden Größe. Sekundenlang schwebte das Bit-Biest über dem Schiff und Kai blickte es verwundert an, sich fragend, was nun weiter geschehen würde.  
Und wie um diese unausgesprochene Frage zu beantworten, begann Dragoon im nächsten Augenblick auf eine geringere Größe zu schrumpfen, bevor er dann auf Tyson zuglitt und sich um dessen schlanke Gestalt herumwand. Es war ein seltsamer Anblick, aber irgendwie auch sehr berührend, wie der Drache offensichtlich versuchte, seinem menschlichen Partner beizustehen.   
Kai hätte nicht sagen können, woher er wußte, daß Dragoon Tyson Hilfe anbot, doch für ihn war dies eine Demonstration der engen Verbundenheit zwischen dem blauhaarigen Jungen und seinem geliebten Bit-Biest. Diese Verbindung zwischen den Beiden ging aber offensichtlich noch weit tiefer, als jeder bisher angenommen hatte, wenn Dragoon sofort auf Tysons Kummer reagierte und ihm durch seine Anwesenheit Beistand anbot.  
Nachdem Dragoon sich vollkommen um Tyson herumgewunden und seinen Schädel auf dessen Haar abgelegt hatte, breitete der Drache seine noch immer beeindruckend weiten Schwingen aus und faltete sie um den schlanken Körper seines Partners zusammen. Es wirkte wie eine tröstliche Umarmung auf Kai, der noch immer schweigend und verwundert dieser Interaktion zwischen dem Bit-Biest und Tyson zuschaute. Und Dragoon hatte mit seiner freundschaftlich sorgenden Geste auch Erfolg, denn als Tyson die Berührung des Drachens spürte, kehrte er aus seiner Erstarrung zurück und zuckte von der Reling zurück, als hätte er sich an ihr verbrannt.  
Dann bemerkte der Blauhaarige jedoch offensichtlich, was ihn zu seiner Rückkehr bewegt hatte, denn er entspannte sich wieder etwas und hob seine Hand, um sanft über die Schuppen von Dragoons Körper zu streichen.  
"Ich danke dir, daß du mich zurückgeholt hast, Dragoon", konnte Kai Tyson kurz darauf sagen hören. Der blauhaarige Blader sprach leise, doch in der Stille der Nacht trug der Schall recht weit und Kai hatte feine Ohren.

Tysons Bit-Biest stieß etwas aus, was wie eine gedämpfte Mischung aus rollendem Donner und sacht plätscherndem Regen klang. So hörte es sich jedenfalls für Kai an, welcher erneut an sich halten mußte, als sein Teamgefährte seinem Drachen nun antwortete.  
"Ja, es war schrecklich", stimmte Tyson dem zu, was er offensichtlich Dragoons ‚Rede' entnommen hatte. „Schlimmer noch als heute nachmittag. Die Zeit wird knapp, mein Freund. Doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, was ich tun soll...was ich überhaupt tun kann..."  
Hier verstummte Tyson und richtete seinen Blick erneut auf das Meer hinaus, als suche er dort nach einer Antwort. Seine Sicht wurde ihm kurz darauf jedoch von Dragoon versperrt, der seinen Schädel von Tysons Kopf genommen und so gedreht hatte, daß es ihm möglich war, dem blauhaarigen Jungen in die Augen zu sehen. Wieder erklang das Schnauben des Drachen und wieder schien Tyson es genau zu verstehen, denn er antwortete erneut.  
"Du hast Recht, Dragoon. Es wird geschehen, was geschehen soll. Doch ich mache mir Sorgen...große Sorgen..." Tysons Stimme klang beunruhigt und für Kai war dies eine weitere Überraschung in Folge. Sonst wirkte der Jüngere stets so frei von allen Kümmernissen und Sorgen auf dieser Welt, so daß es völlig unerwartet für seinen Teamchef war, mitzuerleben, daß Tyson durchaus in der Lage war, tiefe Besorgnis zu verspüren.  
Augenblicke lang herrschte Stille, dann seufzte Tyson auf. Daraufhin neigte sich ihm Dragoons Schädel noch ein wenig mehr entgegen und dann pustete der blaue Drache dem Jungen plötzlich ins Gesicht. Der Luftstoß ließ Tysons lange, dunkelblaue Haare tanzen und ein sanftes Lächeln glitt über seine Züge, bevor der Junge die rechte Hand ausstreckte und diese zärtlich an das Maul seines Bit-Biests legte.   
"Danke für deine Ermunterung, mein Freund", flüsterte Tyson Dragoon zu, während er den Drachen sanft kraulte. „Was würde ich nur ohne dich machen."   
Das Drachen-Bit-Biest genoß die Zuwendung sichtlich, denn es schmiegte seine Schnauze in Tysons Hand und grollte leise und wohlwollend. Dann legte es seinen mächtigen Schädel auf der Schulter seines Bladers ab, der daraufhin seinen Kopf gegen Dragoons neigte.   
Gemeinsam blickten Bit-Biest und Mensch auf die ruhige Oberfläche des Meeres hinaus, deren Wellen sanft gegen den Bug des Kreuzfahrtschiffes schlugen und weiße Schaumkronen bildeten.  
Es war ein Bild, welches Kai so rasch nicht wieder vergessen würde – vollkommene Harmonie zwischen zwei so unterschiedlichen Wesen, welche sich bedingungslos vertrauten und unterstützten. Leise und bemüht, kein Geräusch zu machen und damit vielleicht die Aufmerksamkeit des Duos auf sich zu lenken, verließ Kai den Schatten der Schiffsaufbauten und zog sich zur Treppe zurück, die ins Innere des Schiffes führte.   
Er bemerkte nicht, wie Dragoons weise, stahlblaue Augen ihm folgten, bevor das Bit-Biest erneut seine uneingeschränkte Aufmerksamkeit Tyson zuwandte.

Kommentar: Leutz, nehmt es bitte einfach hin, daß ich manche Dinge aus dem Anime verändere. Das hier ist eine Fanfic, daher kann ich mit ‚schriftstellerischer' – oder besser fanficschreibender – Freiheit einfach Bits und Pieces aus dem Anime nehmen und das, was ich nicht brauche oder nicht gut fand, einfach weglassen. Daher wundert euch nicht, lest einfach drüber hinweg.  
So finde ich z.B. Tysons Klamotten in der 1.Staffel bis zu den WCS in Rußland einfach nur grausig. Sorry, aber da schrie mein Farbempfinden schrill auf – wie kann man nur alle drei Grundfarben zugleich tragen! Der arme Junge – bei mir kriegt er eine andere Zusammenstellung, wie ihr oben schon andeutungsweise mitgekriegt habt. Die Farben, die er bei mir trägt, haben übrigens auch eine besondere Bedeutung, doch das wird in den entsprechenden Kapiteln noch näher erläutert. Doch ich mußte das hier schon mal loswerden!

Wenn ich bald einen Kommi kriege, schreibe ich auch schnell weiter! (hint, hint)

CU, Dragon's Angel


	3. Growing concern

**Part II: Growing concern**

Eine Woche war seit jenem Abend auf dem Deck des Kreuzfahrtschiffes vergangen, als Kai eine unerwartete Seite an seinem Teamgefährten festgestellt hatte. Seitdem beobachtete er Tyson unauffällig und es hatte seinen Verdacht weiter erhärtet, daß der Jüngere eine große Sorge in sich trug, die ihm Traurigkeit und Schmerz verschaffte.

Kai wunderte sich, daß Tyson dieses Problem nicht nur vor ihm – was er hätte verstehen können – verbarg, sondern auch vor dem Rest ihres Teams. Nicht einmal Max hatte er sich anvertraut, dabei waren die beiden die besten Freunde, die man sich vorstellen konnte. Und auch Kenny und Ray bedeutete Tyson viel, wie Kai wußte.  
Warum also verbarg Tyson sein Problem vor jedem von ihnen?

Mittlerweile waren sie zurück in Japan angekommen und in einer Woche würde die Schule für die Bladebreakers wieder beginnen. Ray hatte sich entschieden, bei ihnen zu bleiben und nicht nach Asien zurückzukehren. Der junge Chinese hatte eine Bleibe bei Max gefunden und die beiden Jungen waren inzwischen fast wie zwei Brüder.

_‚Ob dies Tyson davon abhält, sich einem der Beiden anzuvertrauen?'_, überlegte Kai, während er im Garten von Hiwatari Mansion stand und auf seine Freunde wartete. Er hatte für die Tage bis zum Schulbeginn ein tägliches Training bei ihm angesetzt, da er wußte, wenn sie erst einmal wieder lernen mußten, war nicht mehr so viel Zeit zum Blade-Training übrig.

_‚Max und Ray sind in letzter Zeit auch außerhalb unserer ‚Teamzeit', wie sie es getauft haben, oft zusammen. Vielleicht will er ihnen diese gemeinsame Zeit nicht nehmen, durch das, was auch immer ihn bedrücken mag.  
Und Kenny...tja, der Chef mag zwar ein Computergenie sein, aber in zwischenmenschlicher Hinsicht ist er wohl auch nicht unbedingt die Person, die hilfreich bei der Klärung eines persönlichen Problems wäre.'  
_  
"Als wenn ich bei diesem Thema Erfahrung hätte", seufzte Kai leise auf und schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er gedankenverloren zum Himmel aufsah. Trotz seiner wirklich nicht gerade von tiefen Freundschaften geprägten Vergangenheit hatte er das Bedürfnis, Tyson beizustehen. Dieses Gefühl hatte ihn zuerst ziemlich überrascht und auch etwas erschreckt, doch mittlerweile akzeptierte er es als einen Bestandteil der Bindung, die sich zwischen Freunden ergab.

Und wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war, bedeutete ihm dieses Gefühl sehr viel, denn es zeigte ihm, daß er wirklich in der Lage dazu war, sich seinen Teamgefährten gegenüber zu öffnen. Nach der langen Zeit der Einsamkeit und seiner wenig schönen Kindheit war es für Kai eine Erleichterung, daß er zu Emotionen wie Freundschaft, Besorgnis und Hilfsbereitschaft gegenüber den anderen Mitgliedern der Bladebreakers fähig war.

Er wollte diese Gefühle nicht mehr unterdrücken – vor allem nicht, da ihm Max, Ray, Kenny – und vor allem Tyson – mehr als einmal bewiesen hatten, daß sie seiner Sorge und Freundschaft würdig waren.

Ein plötzliches lautes Grollen riß Kai aus seiner Grübelei. Blinzelnd blickte er erneut zum Himmel empor und war ein wenig überrascht, als er bemerkte, wie sich am Horizont dunkle Wolken zusammenballten, die auf ein baldiges Gewitter hinwiesen. Auch der Wind hatte merklich aufgefrischt, während der Teamchef der Bladebreakers in seine Gedanken vertieft gewesen war.

In den nächsten Minuten zog sich der Himmel in erschreckender Geschwindigkeit zu und es fing an zu regnen. Erst nur wenige Tropfen, doch schließlich fiel der Regen wie ein dichter, undurchlässiger Vorhang. Grelle Blitze erhellten hin und wieder die Dunkelheit, welche das Gewitter mit sich gebracht hatte – und in immer kürzeren Intervallen rollte der Donner.

Kai hatte sich rasch unter das Vordach der Mansion zurückgezogen, als es zu regnen begann.  
Das Haus war ihm nach der Verhaftung seines Großvaters zugefallen und er bewohnte es jetzt mit einigen wenigen Angestellten. Noch hatte er nicht endgültig entschieden, ob er hier auf Dauer leben wollte, denn das Haus beherbergte einige unschöne Erinnerungen an seine Kindheit – doch hatte Kai mit Hilfe seiner vier Freunde in den Tagen, seit sie wieder in Japan waren, einiges im Inneren so verändert, daß es ihm gefiel.  
  
Das Haus gewann durch diese Veränderungen merklich an Wärme hinzu und Kai hatte innerlich erstaunt festgestellt, daß es ihm viel Spaß machte, mit Max, Tyson, Ray und Kenny durch die Räume zu gehen und zu entscheiden, was er so belassen und was er verändern wollte.

Dabei hatte sich auch herausgestellt, daß seine vier Freunde alle einen guten Geschmack hatte, wobei Kai zugab, daß ihm Tysons Ideen oft am besten gefielen, obwohl er sich hütete, dies allzu offen zuzugeben. Doch der Hang des blauhaarigen Bladebreakers zu hellen, warmen Farben und Stoffen, verbunden mit einer Affinität zur Natur erweckten Kais eigenes Bedürfnis nach Offenheit und Wärme. Diese Eigenschaften kannte er noch gar nicht an sich selbst, doch er genoß es, diese Dinge an sich selbst zu entdecken.

Doch die Umgestaltung des Hauses war auch eine gute Gelegenheit, Tyson im Auge zu behalten, um den sich Kai langsam immer mehr Sorgen machte. Nur, wenn sie alle beschäftigt waren mit dem Diskutieren über die Gestaltung eines Raumes oder Ähnlichem, bemerkte Kai oft noch das lebendige Blitzen in den dunkelblauen, ausdrucksstarken Augen.  
Daher hatte er auch nicht gezögert, die vier anderen Bladebreakers in all die Pläne miteinzubeziehen, die sich langsam für ihn in Bezug auf Hiwatari Mansion ergaben.

Ein erneutes lautes Donnergrollen riß Kai erneut aus seinen Gedanken und er schaute ein bißchen enttäuscht in den inzwischen stärker prasselnden Regen hinaus, bevor er sich seufzend dem Inneren des Hauses zuwandte.  
Das plötzliche Gewitter hatte den Trainings-Plänen der Bladebreakers einen Strich durch die Rechnung gemacht, denn bei dem Wetter hatte Kai nicht vor, seine vier Teamgefährten aus dem Haus zu holen. Vielmehr sollte er wohl das Training absagen, bevor sie sich noch auf den Weg machten.

Daher begab er sich steten Schrittes in das Zimmer, welches ihm innerhalb der Mansion am besten gefiel und welches als Erstes von ihm und seinen Freunden nach Kais Wünschen eingerichtet worden war. Es hatte schon seine Vorteile, daß Kai nicht gerade arm war, daher hatte dies alles nicht lange gedauert – und nun besaß er ein Zimmer, in dem er sich wohlfühlte. Noch nicht zu Hause, aber es war ein Schritt in die richtige Richtung, das konnte Kai fühlen.

Bei seinem Schreibtisch angelangt, ließ sich Kai in den Stuhl dort fallen und nahm das Telephon zur Hand. Er rief zuerst Max an und sagte seinem blonden Teamgefährten, daß das Training heute aufgrund des Wetters ausfallen würde. Er erhielt von dem anderen Jungen eine fast enttäuschte Reaktion auf diese Nachricht, wobei ihm auffiel, daß seine offenere Art den anderen Bladebreakers gegenüber in der letzten Zeit wohl auch ihre Freundschaft für ihn gestärkt hatte, denn Max fragte sofort an, ob sie nicht trotz des schlechten Wetters zu ihm kommen sollten.  
  
Der Blonde meinte, daß sie auch abseits des Trainings etwas Zeit miteinander verbringen konnten und Kai hörte im Hintergrund Rays Stimme dazu etwas Bestätigendes sagen. Es wärmte Kais Herz, daß sie trotz der Unbequemlichkeiten, die sie auf sich nehmen müßten, wenn sie jetzt während des Gewitters zu ihm herauskommen würden, diese Option so freiwillig anboten. Es zeigte ihm, daß sie ihn wirklich mochten und er fragte sich zum unzähligsten Male, wie er sie so lange hatte von sich stoßen können.  
Wie blind er doch gewesen war.  
_'Aber jetzt nicht mehr'_, dachte er, bevor er Max antwortete.

„Max, bleibt zu Hause. Dieses Gewitter ist ganz schön heftig und es kam überraschend – wer weiß, wie lange es braucht, bis es wieder aufhört. Ich will nicht, daß ihr vielleicht krank werdet, wenn ihr durch den Regen lauft. Das Training kann warten bis morgen – und ich werde ganz einfach den Abend damit verbringen, mir auszudenken, wie ich euch dafür morgen doppelt schwer trainieren lasse", fügte er noch mit einem leichten Lächeln hinzu.

„Oww...", stöhnte Max theatralisch auf, bevor er in das Lachen einstimmte, das Ray angesichts seiner leidenden Grimasse begonnen hatte. Das fröhliche Lachen drang durch den Hörer zu Kai, dessen eigenes Lächeln sich ebenfalls weitete.

Dann bekam sich Max langsam wieder unter Kontrolle und meinte in gespieltem Entsetzen: „Hab ein wenig Erbarmen mit uns, Kai. Wir können schließlich nicht das Wetter beeinflussen, ok?" „Wir werden sehen", antwortete der ältere Junge nur, bevor er hinzufügte: „Wir sehen uns dann morgen, Max. Seid pünktlich, oder ich lasse euch wirklich ein paar Runden mehr laufen – nur so zum Spaß."

„Aye, aye, oh mein Captain!", war die Antwort des Blonden, woraufhin Kai nur kopfschüttelnd den Hörer auflegte und kurz darüber nachdachte, wieviel Zucker der Jüngere heute wohl schon zu sich genommen hatte, um so aufgedreht zu sein.

Dann meldete Kai auch Kenny noch den Verzicht auf das heutige Training, was den Chef dazu veranlaßte, ihm mitzuteilen, daß er sowieso noch einige Daten zu überprüfen hätte, welche ihre Blades strukturell noch verbessern würden. Kai ließ Kennys enthusiastische Rede über seine Recherche im Datenstrom eine Zeit lang über sich ergehen, bevor er ihn schließlich unterbrach.

„Kenny? So gern ich dir auch noch weiter zuhören würde, ich muß Tyson noch anrufen, sonst macht der sich vielleicht noch in diesem Sturm auf den Weg zu mir...wir sehen uns dann morgen nachmittag zur gewohnten Zeit. Alles klar?", fragte Kai noch abschließend.

„In Ordnung, Kai. Ich bringe die Daten dann morgen mit und zeige euch, wie sie die Stärken eurer Blades individuell erhöhen können", erwiderte das Computergenie der Bladebreakers und unterbrach mit einem „Bis morgen nachmittag" die Verbindung.

Ein drittes Mal wählte Kai die Nummer eines seiner Freunde und wartete leicht ungeduldig, daß jemand abnahm. Er hatte bis zum Schluß damit gewartet, den Blauhaarigen, um den seine Gedanken und Sorgen in den letzten Tagen so oft kreisten, anzurufen. Unwillkürlich erhob sich der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar und wanderte ziellos in seinem Zimmer hin und her.

Das andauernde Klingeln am anderen Ende der Leitung machte ihn unruhig, als endlich jemand abnahm. Doch als Kai die Stimme hörte, welche sich meldete, war er unwillkürlich etwas enttäuscht, denn es war nicht Tyson.  
Statt dessen tönte Gramps' laute Stimme an sein Ohr: „Kinomiya Dojo, wer ist da?"

„Hallo, hier ist Kai", meldete sich der Teamchef der Bladebreakers und fügte noch hinzu: „Ich wollte Tyson sprechen, wenn das möglich ist."

„Kai! Schön von dir zu hören", freute sich der grauhaarige alte Mann, bevor er jedoch zugeben mußte: „Tyson ist nicht hier. Er ist vor etwa einer Viertelstunde zu dir aufgebrochen, sagte was von eurem Training."

„Er ist schon los?", wunderte sich Kai, während er sorgenvoll aus seinem Fenster nach draußen in den heftigen Regen schaute. „Aber das Training sollte doch erst in einer halben Stunde sein...ich wollte ihm Bescheid geben, daß er wegen des Sturmes draußen heute nicht zu kommen braucht."

„Tja", erwiderte Gramps, „da wollte er heute wohl mal extra pünktlich sein. In den letzten Tagen war der Junge etwas rastlos, darum habe ich ihn heute auch schon eher losziehen lassen. Vielleicht wollte er zuvor noch woanders hin, ich habe keine Ahnung, Kai. Aber mach dir keine Sorgen, der Junge wird schon einen Platz zum Unterstellen gefunden haben.  
Tyson weiß sich zu helfen...", fügte er noch hinzu, als ob er Kais Unbehagen angesichts der Tatsache, daß sein Teamgefährte sich im Moment gerade in den draußen tobenden Naturgewalten aufhielt, spüren konnte.

„Ich wei", seufzte Kai fast unhörbar auf, bevor er die Stimme wieder zu einem verständlichen Level anhob: „Dann bleibt wohl nichts anderes, als zu hoffen, daß er entweder irgendwo Schutz gesucht hat oder hier bald auftaucht. Ich rufe an, wenn letzterer Fall eintreten sollte, Herr Kanimoya."

„Das wäre äußerst freundlich von dir, Kai. Und nenn mich Gramps, du gehörst doch schon fast zur Familie als Freund meines Enkels. Da können wir die lästigen Formalitäten beiseite lassen", klang Gramps' Stimme über die Leitung.

„In Ordnung...Gramps", stimmte Kai mit einem kaum merklichen Zögern zu. Bevor er auflegte, bat er noch: „Sollte Tyson ins Dojo zurückkehren, würden Sie mir dann Bescheid geben? Ich...ich möchte wissen, ob er heil zurückkehrt."

Verlegene Röte war Kai in die Wangen gestiegen, als er diese Bitte äußerte, doch seine Besorgnis um Tysons Sicherheit war ihm inzwischen mehr wert als sein Stolz. Freundschaft bestand auch darin, die Sorge um den Anderen deutlich zu machen.

Am anderen Ende war es kurz still, doch als Gramps sich wieder meldete, war seine Stimme mit einem eindeutig warmen Ton unterlegt. „Ich werde sicherstellen, daß er sich sofort bei dir meldet, sollte er nach Hause kommen, Kai. Es ist schön zu wissen, daß dir die Mitglieder deines Teams so am Herzen liegen, mein Junge."

„Das tun sie", erwiderte Kai leise, bevor er mit einem „Auf Wiederhören" auflegte.

Dann stand er für ein paar Minuten einfach nur mitten im Raum und sah dem Regen dabei zu, wie er, von Windböen an sein Fenster gepeitscht, in dichten Rinnsälen an der Scheibe hinunterfloß.

Als die Uhr auf dem Flur auf einmal schlug, fuhr der Blader zusammen und sah auf die Uhr an seinem Handgelenk, um die Zeit zu überprüfen. Es war mittlerweile schon vier Uhr. Genau die Zeit, welche er für das Training angesetzt hatte.

Wenn Tyson wirklich auf dem Weg zu ihm gewesen war, hätte er mittlerweile angekommen sein müssen.  
Besorgt kaute Kai auf seiner Unterlippe herum, während er überlegte, was er tun könnte. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wo Tyson sich aufhielt und der Sturm machte nicht den Anschein, als würde er über kurz oder lang wieder aufhören. Wenn Tyson keinen Unterschlupf gefunden hatte, konnte ihm wer weiß was in dem Toben der Naturgewalten passieren.

Kurz entschlossen verließ Kai raschen Schrittes sein Zimmer und lief die breite Treppe zur Eingangshalle hinunter. Der zog er sich die dicke, wasserfeste Jacke an, welche er vor wenigen Tagen gekauft hatte – während einer der Shoppingtouren, zu denen Max ihn und das gesamte Team mitgeschleift hatte. Doch jetzt würde ihm die Jacke gute Dienste leisten, denn draußen war es sicher kalt und durch den Regen sehr ungemütlich. Nachdem er sich feste Schuhe angezogen hatte, griff sich Kai noch rasch seine Schlüssel und trat dann entschlossen hinaus in den strömenden Regen.

Die Kapuze seiner Jacke überstreifend, ließ er seinen Blick schweifen, innerlich darauf hoffend, daß Tyson jeden Augenblick aus dem Regen auftauchen würde. Doch dem geschah nicht so, daher setzte sich Kai schließlich in Bewegung und folgte dem Weg, den seine Teamgefährten während der letzten Tage immer dann genommen hatten, wenn sie zur Mansion gelangen wollten, die etwas außerhalb der City nahe eines Waldes lag.

Er hatte jedoch nur wenige Meter in Richtung Stadt zurückgelegt, als er auf einmal stoppte und verwirrt die Stirn runzelte. Irgendetwas in ihm sagte ihm, daß dieser Weg der falsche sein würde.  
In Richtung City würde er Tyson nicht finden.

Doch wo dann?  
Ein wenig Schutz vor dem unvermindert heftig fallenden Regen unter dem Vordach eines der Häuser am Rand der Stadt findend, überlegte Kai, was er nun tun sollte. Sein Verstand sagte, daß er am ehesten die Chance hatte, seinen verlorengegangenen Teamgefährten wiederzufinden, wenn er den Weg abging, den sie alle normalerweise nahmen, wenn sie sich besuchten.  
  
Doch der intuitive, emotionale Teil von ihm beschwor ihn, gerade dies nicht zu tun, sondern seinem Herzen zu folgen, welches ihm eine andere Richtung wies. Während Kai noch unentschlossen dastand, blitzte es mehrmals nacheinander hell über dem Wald nahe der Mansion auf, die der Junge mit dem graublauen Haar gerade noch in Umrissen ausmachen konnte.

Es war wie ein Fingerzeig, die Serie von Blitzen. Sie alle schienen ihm einen Weg zu weisen, den er sonst wahrscheinlich nicht genommen hätte. Irgendetwas jedoch bewog Kai dazu, die Blitze als Wegweiser zu betrachten – vor allem, da sie ihn an Tyson und sein Bit-Biest erinnerten.  
Auf eine gewisse Weise stellte dieser Sturm gerade eine Verbindung zu Tyson her, die Kai noch nicht genau begreifen und fassen konnte – doch er setzte sich ohne weiteres Zögern in Richtung des Waldes in Bewegung.

Während der nächsten Minuten eilte Kai, so rasch es ihm möglich war, den Weg entlang, der zu den Klippen nahe des Waldes führen würde. Ein plötzliches instinktives Wissen sagte ihm, daß er Tyson dort finden würde.

Der starke Regen peitschte ihm unablässig ins Gesicht, so als wolle er ihn am Vorwärtskommen hindern, doch Kai ließ sich nicht beirren. Schritt um Schritt kämpfte er sich voran, bis er die ersten Ausläufer des Waldes erreichte. Ein bißchen außer Atem verharrte er kurz unter einem Baum, während er weiterhin den Blick schweifen ließ, um seinen Teamkameraden vielleicht zu entdecken.

Und dann hörte er es.  
  
Zuerst glaubte er an eine Sinnestäuschung, doch die zarten Töne einer wahrlich wunderschönen Melodie waren erneut zu hören, als der heulende Wind für ein paar Sekunden in seiner Intensität nachließ – so, als wolle auch er lauschen.

Nur der Regen prasselte weiterhin wie ein beruhigendes Hintergrundgeräusch zu Boden und machte das Gehen auf dem aufgeweichten Erdboden für Kai etwas schwierig, als er fasziniert nach der Quelle der Musik suchte.

Die Töne schwebten leise und zart an sein Ohr, doch gewannen sie mit jeder Sekunde, welche verstrich, mehr an Stärke und Intensität. Töne woben ineinander und es schien Kai, als würden sie gemeinsam als Melodie lauter, bis man die ihnen innewohnende Stärke fühlen konnte.

So etwas Schönes wie dieses Lied hatte der Teamchef der Bladebreakers noch niemals zuvor in seinem Leben gehört und gebannt lauschte er dem Auf und Ab der fremdartigen Melodie, die sich unwiderruflich in sein Herz einschlich.

Langsam einen Fuß vor den anderen setzend, damit er nicht fiel, suchte sich Kai einen Weg zu den Klippen immer am Waldrand entlang, wo er ein wenig Schutz vor dem Wind hatte.  
Er folgte der Melodie und kam schließlich auf der Anhöhe an, von der man, wie er wußte, an wolkenlosen Tagen einen wunderbaren Blick auf das dann spiegelglatte Meer hatte. Im Moment jedoch tobte das Meer unter dem Ansturm des Windes und des unablässig fallenden Regens und wirkte nicht so friedlich, wie Kai es in Erinnerung hatte.

Und hier fand Kai den Verursacher der wunderschönen Melodie, welche ihn so in ihren Bann gezogen hatte. Und er fand die Person, die er eigentlich gesucht hatte.

Tyson.

Der blauhaarige Blader stand nahe der Klippen inmitten des tosenden Sturmes und schien die Naturgewalten kaum zu spüren. Seine Kleidung war vollkommen durchnäßt und klebte an ihm und sein dunkelblaues Haar wehte im Wind.

Und als ob ihn das alles nicht berühren würde, entlockte Tyson einer kleinen silbernen Flöte die faszinierende Melodie, welche trotz ihrer Zartheit selbst das laute Toben des Sturmes überwunden hatte.

Kai spürte beim Anblick des jüngeren Bladers zuerst eine unglaubliche Erleichterung, daß diesem augenscheinlich nichts passiert war – außer, daß er mitten in einem heftigen Sturm an den Klippen stand, von wo aus ihn der Wind jederzeit mehrere Meter hinab ins Meer schleudern konnte.

Dieser Gedanke ließ Kais Herz erstarren, bevor er mehrere Schritte vorwärts eilte, um Tyson auf sichereren Grund zurückzuholen.  
Doch bevor er auch nur die Hälfte der Strecke, die zwischen ihnen lag, überwunden hatte, stoppte er plötzlich, als ihm etwas auffiel. Der Wind, der vor einer Minute noch heftig an ihm gezerrt hatte, flaute spürbar ab und auch das Donnergrollen war nur noch in großen Abständen zu hören.  
Und im Gegensatz dazu wurde die Melodie, die Tyson auf seiner Flöte spielte, immer intensiver und deutlicher hörbar.

Es war Kai fast, als hingen beide Ereignisse zusammen – als würde Tyson mit der wundervollen klaren Melodie den Sturm beschwichtigen und die Naturgewalten in ihrem Toben besänftigen. Blinzelnd bei diesem Gedanken richtete der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers den Focus seiner Aufmerksamkeit erneut völlig auf seinen jüngeren Freund.

Und blinzelte erneut, denn um den blauhaarigen Jungen war kaum sichtbar eine dünne Aura zu erkennen, gemischt aus Silbergrau und einem dunklen Kobaltblau. Je intensiver Tyson auf seiner silbernen Flöte spielte, desto stärker schien auch die Aura zu werden – und desto mehr flaute der kurz zuvor noch so ungehemmt tobende Sturm ab.

Voller Erstaunen blickte Kai sich um, als sich nach wenigen weiteren Minuten das Gewitter praktisch aufgelöst und der zuvor dicht fallende Regen sich in ein leichtes Nieseln verwandelt hatte. Er verstand nicht so ganz, was im Moment vor sich ging, doch eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, daß Tyson auf irgendeine Weise damit zu tun hatte, daß der Sturm so plötzlich aufgehört hatte.

Die Melodie, welche Tyson noch immer stetig spielte, war nun klar und deutlich zu vernehmen und sie war wunderschön. Von einer fast überirdischen Qualität – nicht in der Kunst der Darbietung, wie sie zum Beispiel von Starpianisten bei einem Konzert erwartet wurde...sondern vielmehr in der reinen Seele, die in ihr ausgedrückt wurde.

Die Töne, welche ineinander verwoben zum Himmel emporzusteigen schienen, waren zart und filigran, doch zusammen woben sie einen Teppich aus Wärme und Geborgenheit, aus Stärke und verborgener Macht.

Langsam jedoch nahm die Intensität von Tyson Spiel ab und schließlich verging auch der letzte in der Luft hängende Ton, was Kai unwillkürlich betrübte. Er hätte dieser Melodie ewig lauschen können, brachte sie doch soviel ungetrübte Schönheit zum Ausdruck.

Innere Schönheit, die nichts mit Äußerlichkeiten zu tun hatte...es war eine Seele, die bloßgelegt worden war. Nur für wenige Minuten, doch hatte diese Seele es durch ihre Musik geschafft, einen Sturm zu besänftigen...nur durch ihr Spiel.

Als Tyson die Flöte absetzte und leise seufzte, löste sich Kai aus seiner Starre und blickte um sich. Der Regen hatte fast aufgehört, doch von den Bäumen tropfte es mit stetigem leisen Platschen auf den nassen Boden. Das Gras unter seinen Füßen schimmerte mit Regentropfen und die Luft war klar und frisch. Und als Kai den Blick über das Meer gleiten ließ, schimmerte das Wasser im Sonnenlicht, welches nun, nachdem sich die dunklen Wolken verzogen hatte, wieder in voller Kraft strahlte.

Ein großer Regenbogen erschien über dem Meer und Kai bewunderte seine filigrane Schönheit für einen Moment. Er hatte sich nie als Romantiker betrachtet – nicht bei seiner Vergangenheit – doch nachdem er eben gerade Tysons Musik gelauscht hatte, war sein Herz offen für die Schönheit um ihn herum. Daher ließ er den Regenbogen ohne Zögern auf sich wirken, genoß die Frische, die immer noch einem starken Regen vorherrschte.

Dann jedoch wandte er sich wieder Tyson zu und trat die restlichen Meter an diesen heran. Er sah das Lächeln auf dem Gesicht des Jüngeren, doch es war nicht so fröhlich wie es Kai sonst von dem Blauhaarigen gewohnt war. Vielmehr war es ebenso wie der Blick der ozeangleichen, dunkelblauen Augen ein Mix aus Sehnsucht, Wehmut, Traurigkeit und Resignation.

_‚Was ist nur los mit ihm? So traurig kenne ich Tyson gar nicht'_, dachte Kai, als er die Emotionen im Blick des anderen Bladers mit sinkendem Herzen erkannte. Der Teamchef der Bladebreakers legte Tyson behutsam eine Hand auf die breite Schulter, da er ihn nicht erschrecken wollte. Doch Tyson drehte nur den Kopf ein wenig und sagte leise: „Hallo, Kai."

_‚Wußte er, daß ich hier bin?'_, fuhr es Kai durch den Sinn, bevor er antwortete. „Hallo. Ich hab' nach dir gesucht, Tyson."

„Weil ich nicht pünktlich zum Training kam? Es tut mir leid, Kai, daß..."

„Hör auf, dich zu entschuldigen, Ty. Ja, ich kam wegen des Trainings, doch ich hatte es abgesagt, als so plötzlich der Sturm aufkam. Doch als ich im Dojo anrief, sagte dein Großvater, du wärest schon eine Weile weg. Als du jedoch nicht zum verabredeten Zeitpunkt da warst, da habe...ich...", Kai stockte.

Verlegenheit rötete seine Wangen erneut, als er versuchte, seine Besorgnis um Tyson auszudrücken. Das fiel ihm noch immer nicht leicht, obwohl er mittlerweile besser darin geworden war, seine Gefühle zuzulassen. Doch er hatte noch einen langen Weg vor sich, offener zu werden.

Tyson drehte sich zu ihm herum und schaute ihn mit seinen tiefblauen Augen für einen Moment nur schweigend an, als könne er bis tief in seine Seele sehen. Dann erschien ein dankbares Licht in den seelenvollen Tiefen und vertrieb die Schatten darin.

„Du hast dir Sorgen um mich gemacht, Kai?", wollte Tyson leise wissen, woraufhin Kai nur schweigend nickte. Er wußte nicht, was er sagen sollte, daher blieb er auch weiterhin still.

„Danke", flüsterte Tyson, bevor er seinen Blick erneut auf das Meer richtete, als suche er dort nach etwas, das nur er sehen konnte.  
Kai, froh darüber, daß ihn Tyson nicht mehr so durchdringend musterte, blickte diesen von der Seite her forschend an. Der Blick des Jüngeren war von einer merkwürdigen Intensität und Kai konnte noch Reste von der Aura um ihn herum spüren, welche er zuvor gesehen hatte.

Doch sichtbar war der Mix aus Kobaltblau und Silbergrau nun nicht mehr, was Kai etwas bedauerte, denn es hatte Tyson eine Schönheit verliehen, welche nicht nur physisch war – sondern fast ätherisch.  
Es war dem Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers fast so, als hätte er vor wenigen Minuten einen Einblick in das Wesen des wahren Tyson erhalten. Nicht des manchmal fast hyperaktiven, fröhlichen und etwas verfressenen Jungen – sondern einem sanften und wunderschönen Wesen mit einer großen Sorge, die auf seiner strahlenden Seele lastete.

_‚Oh mein Gott, was denke ich hier?'_, fuhr es Kai erschrocken durch den Sinn. _'Ich habe eben Tyson nicht wirklich als wunderschön bezeichnet, oder? Aber ich... ich kann kaum leugnen, daß er es ist...wenn er so ruhig ist wie jetzt, merkt man erst, wie erwachsen er eigentlich ist. Ganz im Gegensatz zu dem Bild, welches er ständig von sich vermittelt, ist Tyson gar nicht so unvernünftig und kindisch, wie es auf den ersten Blick scheint. Ich glaube, er verbirgt fast soviel hinter einer fröhlichen Maske wie ich bis jetzt hinter einer eisigen, emotionslosen.'_

Kai wurde es seinen Gedanken gerissen, als Tyson kaum merklich zu zittern begann. Es wurde dem älteren Blader klar, daß es ungesund für sie Beide sein würde, weiterhin hier draußen herumzustehen. Vor allem für Tyson, dessen Kleidung vollkommen durchnäßt war.

„Tyson, du mußt raus aus den nassen Sachen, sonst erkältest du dich noch", meldete sich Kai besorgt zu Wort, als Tysons Zittern zunahm und der Jüngere sich unbewußt mit den Armen umschlang, als würde ihm dadurch wärmer.

Bei Kais Worten blickte er seinen Teamchef jedoch mit einem kleinen Lächeln an und nickte. „Ich werde nach Hause gehen", begann er, doch Kai unterbrach ihn mit einem Stirnrunzeln.

„Bis du zurück im Dojo bist, dauert es fast zwanzig Minuten, Ty. Bis dahin hast du dir auf jeden Fall eine Erkältung geholt, so, wie du jetzt schon zitterst. Nein, wir gehen zu mir und dort du kriegst etwas Trockenes zum Anziehen und einen heißen Tee. Vielleicht hast du ja Glück und kommst noch einmal davon."

Während er sprach, zog Kai seine Jacke aus und hängte sie Tyson über die Schultern. Bevor der Blauhaarige protestieren konnte, schenkte ihm Kai seinen ‚Keine-Widerrede-oder-dein-nächstes-Training-wird-die-Hölle'-Blick, der jedes Mal Wirkung zeigte. Die Jacke provisorisch schließend, damit Tyson vielleicht ein wenig wärmer wurde, betrachtete Kai seinen Freund mit besorgtem Blick von oben bis unten.

Tysons normalerweise seidig glänzendes mitternachtsblaues Haar klebte ihm in nassen dunklen Strähnen am Gesicht und Hals und ließ Regentropfen unter Kais Jacke rinnen. Seine eigene Jacke, die um ein Vielfaches dünner war, hatte dem Regen nicht viel entgegenzusetzen gehabt und klebte wie die schwarze Jeans nun wie eine zweite Haut an dem schlanken Körper des Bladers.

Es war wirklich Zeit, Tyson ins Trockene zu bringen. Kai hoffte, daß der Jüngere durch seinen ‚Ausflug' nicht krank werden würde.  
„Laß uns gehen, desto eher kriegen wir beide warme Sachen", meinte Kai und als Tyson ihm ohne Widerstand folgte, gingen die beiden Teamgefährten raschen Schritten in Richtung von Kais Mansion.

So, ich habe zwar lange gebraucht, um weiterzuschreiben – doch ich hoffe sehr, der Teil war das Warten wert! Ich verspreche mir, mehr Mühe zu geben, damit das nächste Kapitel schneller herauskommt, doch versprochen kann ich leider nichts!

Vielen, vielen lieben Dank für all die lieben Kommis – weiter so! (smile)

CU, Dragon's Angel


	4. Fears & soothing

**Part III: Fears & soothing**

Schweigend gingen die zwei Jungen nebeneinander her, wobei Kai Tyson jedoch aus den Augenwinkeln hin und wieder sorgenvoll betrachtete. Der jüngere Blader war uncharakteristisch still und schien tief in Gedanken versunken. Von Zeit zu Zeit lief ein Schauer durch den Körper des Blauhaarigen, doch Kai hätte nicht mit Bestimmtheit sagen können, ob diese Reaktion von der Kälte und der nassen Kleidung kam, die Tyson trug – oder, ob es nicht doch andere Gründe dafür gab. Wenn er sich den leicht melancholischen, abwesenden Ausdruck in den tiefblauen Augen seines Teamgefährten so betrachtete, neigte er eher zu letzterem.

Innerlich seufzte Kai auf, überrascht von dem Wechsel im Verhalten seines Freundes. Aber auch von dem starkem Schutzbedürfnis Tyson gegenüber, welches er seit einigen Tagen entwickelte – und das nun langsam und stetig in seinem Herzen wuchs. Am liebsten hätte er den Jüngeren einfach in die Arme genommen, doch schreckte er davor zurück.  
  
Es war eine Sache, langsam seinem Team gegenüber freundlicher und offener zu werden – doch hatte Kai zu lange zu hören bekommen, daß Gefühle Schwäche bedeuteten, als daß er von heute auf morgen alle seine vergangenen Verhaltensweisen hätte ablegen können. Dennoch wurde ihm mit einem selbstironischen inneren Lächeln klar, daß er nicht mehr weit davon entfernt war. Der beste Beweis dafür war die Tatsache, daß er, als Max ihm vor ein paar Tagen im Überschwang um den Hals gefallen war, für einen Moment den Drang verspürt hatte, den Blonden ebenfalls zu umarmen. Es war ein so schönes Gefühl, von seinen vier Freunden die menschliche Nähe und Wärme zu bekommen, die ihm in seiner Kindheit verweigert worden war. Und sie alle gaben so willig, ohne sich je zu beklagen.

Kai seufzte leise auf, als ihn seine Gedanken wieder zurück zu Tyson führten. Dieser war derjenige von seinen vier Freunden, der ihm von Anfang an Wärme geschenkt hatte, ohne eine Gegenleistung dafür zu verlangen. Tyson hatte stets nur seine Freundschaft haben wollen – und nun, wo Kai diese Gefühle endlich zuließ und sich nicht mehr hinter seiner Abwehrmauer versteckte, spürte der ältere Blader dieses Gefühl von Nähe noch viel deutlicher.  
Und...es machte ihn glücklich.

Doch Kai war sich bewußt, daß Tyson zur Zeit nicht glücklich war.  
Dies bewies das Verhalten des Blauhaarigen, seit sie von den World Champion Ships zurückgekehrt waren: Tyson war oft so still, wie es für ihn überhaupt nicht typisch war. Er aß auch nicht mehr so viel wie früher.  
Doch das deutlichste Anzeichen war für Kai, daß das Leuchten in den ozeanblauen Augen kaum noch erkennbar war. Schatten standen jetzt oft in den seelenvollen Tiefen und verrieten die tiefen Sorgen, welche den Jungen belasteten. Alles zusammen gesehen, machte es deutlich, daß Tyson etwas schwer auf der Seele lastetet, worüber er jedoch anscheinend mit niemandem sprechen konnte oder wollte.

Dies wollte Kai jetzt jedoch nicht mehr mitansehen, denn es tat ihm weh, seinen jüngeren Freund so unglücklich zu sehen. Wenn sie in der Mansion angelangt waren und Tyson wieder trockene Sachen anhatte, so nahm sich Kai in diesem Augenblick fest vor, wollte er einen Versuch wagen, den Blauhaarigen dazu zu überreden, ihm von seinen Sorgen zu erzählen.

Wenige Minuten später, welche die zwei Jungen weiterhin schweigend und in ihre Gedanken vertieft, nebeneinander hergelaufen waren, gelangten sie schließlich zum Eingang von Hiwatari Mansion. Eintretend führte Kai seinen jüngeren Teamkameraden in den ersten Stock des Hauses hinauf und in das dortige Bad.

Tyson mit besorgtem Blick ansehend, welcher merklich am ganzen Körper zitterte, sagte Kai: „Ich hole dir ein paar trockene Sachen von mir, Ty. Du sieh zu, daß du unter die Dusche kommst und wieder warm wirst. Alles klar?"

Tyson sah ihn mit einem schwachen, dankbaren Lächeln an und nickte dann. Ihm war wirklich kalt, doch kam dies nicht nur von der klatschnassen Kleidung, die er trug. Auch die Ereignisse, die er vor etwa einer halben Stunde hatte aufhalten müssen, hatten ihm viel Kraft abverlangt und ließen ihn sich schwach und sehr verwundbar fühlen. Kais Gegenwart hingegen war sehr tröstlich, in mehr als nur einer Hinsicht.

Der Blauhaarige spürte, daß sein Teamchef sich Sorgen um ihn machte und auch sein verändertes Verhalten in den letzten Tagen mitbekommen hatte, obwohl sich Tyson viel Mühe gab, seine Traurigkeit und Probleme vor seinen Freunden zu verbergen. Er fürchtete, was sie sagen und tun würden, wenn herauskam, was er tun mußte. Und wer er wirklich war.

Würden sie verstehen, was ihn zu seinen Handlungen getrieben hatte? Würden sie ihn auch weiterhin als ihren Freund betrachten und ihm beistehen – oder würde er ihre Freundschaft verlieren...so, wie er schon einmal wegen seiner Herkunft alles, was ihm lieb war, hatte aufgeben müssen?

Tyson war sich nicht sicher über die Reaktion seiner Freunde und das machte ihm noch mehr Angst als seine schrecklichen Visionen. Diese konnte er nicht kontrollieren – doch er wußte, er mußte ihre Erfüllung verhindern. Und dazu mußte er zurückkehren. Dorthin zurückkehren, von wo er vor nunmehr drei Jahren weggegangen war, weil er es einfach nicht mehr ausgehalten hatte.

Und so hatte er den letzten Wunsch seines Bruders erfüllt und hatte sich ein neues Leben aufgebaut – ein Leben voller Freude, Lachen und Glück. Mit Leuten, die ihn liebten, ihm vertrauten und ihn um sich haben wollten – einfach, weil er so war, wie er war. Nicht wegen seiner Herkunft oder der Dinge, die er vorgesehen war, zu tun. Nein, seine Familie und die Freunde, die er sich geschaffen hatte, mochten ihn um seiner selbst willen.  
Das war ein sehr schönes und befreiendes Gefühl für Tyson und er genoß es in vollen Zügen. Doch genau darum fürchtete er die Reaktion von Kai, Ray, Max und Kenny, wenn sie die Wahrheit über ihn erfahren würden. Denn daß sie diese früher oder später herausfinden würden, da war sich Tyson sicher. Seine Visionen wurden mit jedem Tag schlimmer und drängender, so daß er wußte, seine Zeit hier wurde immer knapper und knapper.

Unwillkürlich schlang Tyson schutzsuchend die Arme um sich, als er bei dieser traurigen Realität ankam. Seine Gedanken kreisten in letzter Zeit immer mehr um seine Zukunft und was sie ihm bringen würde. Er war sich der Tatsache bewußt, daß er nach Hause zurückkehren mußte – es war seine Pflicht. Nur er war in der Lage, die Erfüllung der Prophezeiung zu verhindern. Nur er konnte verhindern, daß sich seine Visionen erfüllten.

Doch was würde das für ihn bedeuten? Einsamkeit. Pflichten, die er nicht haben wollte. Und er würde wieder jemand sein müssen, der er in seinem Herzen nicht war. Der er sein mußte, weil es seine Herkunft so gebot.

Ein bitteres, aber auch resigniertes Lächeln legte sich auf Tysons Züge, als er daran dachte, wie man ihn zu Hause empfangen würde.  
Dort würde es nicht die Wärme geben wie im Dojo – kein leicht verrückter Großvater, der ihn mit seinem Kendostab beim Training durchs Haus jagte. Kein Vater, der zwar recht häufig mal für mehrere Wochen wegen seiner Arbeit abwesend war – der aber, wenn er wiederkam, immer Zeit für Gespräche hatte und ihn immer zu verstehen versuchte.

Doch vor allem würde es dort nicht seine Freunde geben. Keinen Kenny, der für jedes technische Problem eine Antwort fand und stets die Stimme der Vernunft sprechen ließ. Kein Max, dessen wahrhaft sonniges Gemüt Tyson immer ein Gefühl von Wärme und Herzlichkeit vermittelt hatte. Max war wirklich sein bester Freund, voller manchmal leicht naiver Unschuld und doch wieder Weisheit, wenn es zu ihrer Freundschaft kam.

Es würde keinen Ray geben, welcher auf Max und ihn aufpaßte, damit sie nicht zuviel Unfug anstellten. Der aber doch immer zu einem Spaß bereit war – und in der letzten Woche aufgeblüht war, seitdem Max und er fast ununterbrochen Zeit miteinander verbrachten. Tyson spürte, daß sich zwischen den Beiden eine enge Bindung entwickelte und war froh darüber.

Doch der Blauhaarige wußte auch, daß ihm Kai am meisten fehlen würde.  
Kai mit seiner Gelassenheit, seiner ruhigen Stärke und dem Wissen, wie man mit jeder Situation fertig werden konnte. Kais Aura gab Tyson immer ein Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit, das ihn sich akzeptiert und Zuhause fühlen ließ. Und seitdem Kai ihrer Freundschaft endlich auch von sich aus eine Chance gab, hatte Tyson entdeckt, daß der Ältere einen Sinn für Humor hatte, welcher seinem eigenen entsprach und daß Kai viel Gefühl in sich verborgen hielt.

Tyson würde Kais Qualitäten gern näher erkunden, denn er selbst empfand sehr viel für den älteren Blader. Doch er wußte, er durfte sein Herz nicht allzu sehr an Kai hängen, denn die Gefahr war sehr groß, daß es dann gebrochen werden würde. Nicht unbedingt von Kai. Die Situation würde es vielleicht gar nicht anders zulassen, als daß sich ihre Wege trennen würden.

Bei diesem Gedanken wallten Tränen in Tysons Augen auf und er spürte tief in seinem Inneren einen stechenden Schmerz. _‚Zu spät mit dem Vorsichtigsein'_, fuhr es ihm durch den Sinn. _‚Als wenn es jemals einen Zeitpunkt gegeben hätte, wo es für mich die Wahl gab...ich mochte ihn von Anfang an so sehr.  
Ich spürte eine verwandte Seele in ihm und wie Großmutter damals sagte, ist es dann auch geschehen. Sie hatte Recht, als sie mir sagte, man könne diese Seele dann nicht mehr verlassen, ohne auch einen Teil von sich selbst zu verlieren. Ich weiß, daß ein Stück von mir immer Kai gehören wird – ein Teil meiner Seele wird immer bei ihm sein. Auch wenn ich nicht mehr bei ihm sein kann, wird ihn dieser Teil von mir doch für alle Zeiten vor Unheil beschützen. Ich wünschte nur...'_

„Tyson, du bist ja noch immer in deinen nassen Sachen!", riß Kais dunkle Stimme an dieser Stelle Tyson aus seinen Gedanken. Aufblickend erkannte der Blauhaarige, daß sein Teamcaptain in der Tür des Badezimmers stand und die versprochenen trockenen Sachen in der Hand hielt. Kais karmesinrote Augen waren besorgt und leicht tadelnd auf ihn gerichtet, was jedoch nur verständlich war, da der Ältere angenommen hatte, Tyson wäre inzwischen unter der Dusche und würde sich aufwärmen.

Kai hatte eigentlich nur die Sachen für seinen Freund ablegen wollen, nachdem er sich in seinem Zimmer ebenfalls andere Sachen angezogen hatte. Im Gegensatz zu Tyson war er nicht völlig durchnäßt gewesen, da ihn seine wasserfeste Jacke vor dem Regen geschützt hatte. So hatte er nur bequemere Sachen angezogen.

Als er das Badezimmer jedoch betreten hatte, war sein Augenmerk sofort auf den jüngeren Blader gefallen, der noch immer genau an der Stelle stand, wo Kai ihn Minuten zuvor zurückgelassen hatte. Tyson hatte die Arme um sich selbst geschlungen und starrte mit einem so traurigen, abwesenden Blick vor sich hin, als würde er sich von etwas geschlagen geben.

Dies schockte Kai sehr, denn Tyson war nicht der Mensch, der ohne zu kämpfen resignierte – vor welchem Problem auch immer. Doch dem Teamchef der Bladebreakers war klar, daß er, bevor er seinen Entschluß, Tyson zum Reden zu bringen, umsetzen konnte, dieser endlich wieder in trockene Sachen mußte. Daher sein etwas erschrockener Ausruf, als er seinen Teamgefährten noch an der gleichen Stelle vorfand.

Nun trat Kai mit raschen Schritten auf Tyson zu und legte die Sachen in seiner Hand auf einem Hocker ab, bevor er den Jüngeren aus seiner Jacke zu schälen begann. Diese tropfte vor Nässe, ebenso wie Tyson.  
Doch durch Kais Handlung war Tyson aus seiner Versunkenheit aufgeschreckt und bemerkte nun wieder, wie sehr er zitterte. Daher ließ er sich zwar von Kai aus dessen dicker Jacke helfen, bedeutete diesem dann jedoch, daß er den Rest allein zustande bringen würde. Auf Kais Blick, der deutlich besagte, daß er dieses Mal nicht wieder in seinen Träumen versinken sollte, nickte er ein wenig schuldbewußt.

Beruhigt, daß Tyson jetzt wirklich Anstalten machte, sich aus seinen nassen Klamotten zu befreien, wandte sich Kai wieder der Tür zu, um seinem Freund seine Privatsphäre zu lassen. Über die Schulter hinweg sagte er: „Wir treffen uns dann unten im Kaminzimmer, wenn du fertig bist. In Ordnung?" „Alles klar", antwortete Tyson leicht undeutlich, da er sich gerade aus seinem am Körper klebenden Shirt befreite.

Leicht verwirrt von dem gedämpften Geräusch, drehte Kai sich herum. Sekundenbruchteile später spürte er, wie ihm leichte Röte ins Gesicht stieg. _‚Wer hätte gedacht, daß Tyson so muskulös ist?'_, fuhr es dem Jungen mit dem blaugrauen Haar durch den Sinn, bevor er sich schnell wieder der Tür zuwandte. Das Bild von Tysons nacktem Oberkörper, wo sich bei dessen Bewegungen deutlich wohlgeformte Muskeln abgezeichnet hatten, ging ihm jedoch nicht wieder aus dem Sinn, als er das Bad verließ und die Treppe ins Erdgeschoß hinabstieg.

Tyson hingegen hatte die Reaktion seines Teamchefs nicht mitbekommen und hörte nur, wie sich die Tür mit einem leisen Klicken hinter diesem schloß. Mit einem Seufzer schälte sich der Blauhaarige aus seinen restlichen Sachen und stieg in die Dusche, um sich wieder aufzuwärmen. Minutenlang ließ Tyson das warme Wasser über seinen Körper strömen und genoß, wie das Gefühl wieder in seine Glieder zurückkehrte und die von der Kälte und seinen Visionen ausgelöste Taubheit langsam nachließ. Dann drehte er schließlich das Wasser ab und schlüpfte aus der Dusche heraus, trocknete sich mit einem ebenfalls von Kai vorher bereitgelegten großen Handtuch ab und wandte sich dann den Sachen zu, die ihm sein Teamchef für den Augenblick überlassen wollte.

Etwa eine Viertelstunde später verließ Tyson in frischen, trockenen Sachen, sich eindeutig wieder wohler fühlend, das Bad und schritt auf Socken die Treppe hinunter. Im Erdgeschoß angekommen, ging er in das Kaminzimmer, wo er sich mit Kai treffen wollte. Als er den Raum betrat, war von dem älteren Blader jedoch keine Spur zu sehen. Nur ein Feuer knisterte lustig im Kamin vor sich hin und zog Tyson unwillkürlich an.

Langsamen Schrittes näherte er sich dem Kamin und ließ sich dann mit einem leisen Seufzen vor dem Feuer nieder. Die Flammen zogen ihn in ihren Bann und so bemerkte Tyson nicht, wie wenige Minuten nach ihm Kai das Zimmer betrat.

Der Teamchef der Bladebreakers trug ein Tablett mit Tee und Suppe, welches beides heiß dampfte. Zum Glück für ihn war seine Köchin, Molly, so freundlich gewesen und hatte auf die Schnelle etwas Warmes gezaubert. Kai hatte zwar genug Ahnung in der Küche, um den Tee aufzubrühen – doch eine Mahlzeit brachte er so schnell nicht zustande. Doch Molly hatte nicht lange gefackelt und eine kräftige Suppe gekocht, welche sowohl Kai als auch Tyson sicher gut schmecken würde. Und sie würde dem Letzteren vielleicht auch helfen, sich einer drohenden Erkältung zu erwehren.

Als Kai das Kaminzimmer betrat und Tyson vor dem Feuer sitzen saß, stockte ihm für einen Moment der Atem. Der Jüngere war schon wieder völlig versunken und machte auf Kai einen fast verzauberten Eindruck. Während Kai seine Augen über Tyson gleiten ließ, als sähe er ihn zum ersten Mal, fühlte er sein Herz plötzlich stolpern, bevor es schnell zu schlagen begann.

Dies war Kai aber nicht zu verdenken, denn so wie gerade in diesem Augenblick hatte Tyson noch keiner von seinen Freunden je gesehen. Seine dunkelblauen Haare, welche er sonst stets in einem festen Zopf trug, fielen ihm nun offen wie ein schimmernder Wasserfall über den Rücken und hingen ihm teilweise ins Gesicht. Die Strähnen war teilweise noch feucht und glänzten daher in solch dunklen Blautönen, daß Tysons Haare fast schwarz wirkten.

Hinzu kam, daß der Blader in der Kleidung, welche Kai ihm gegeben hatte, richtig erwachsen aussah. Der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers konnte nicht sagen, wie er auf die Idee gekommen war, Tyson ausgerechnet diese Sachen auszuleihen, doch ein Instinkt hatte es ihn einfach tun lassen. Und nun war er unwillkürlich dankbar dafür, denn das helle Grau der weiten Jeans und das Weiß des weichen langärmligen Pullovers ließen Tyson wie von innen heraus leuchten. Und die graue enge Weste über dem Pullover betonte die Schlankheit der Gestalt des Blauhaarigen, was Kai etwas überraschte, da er wußte, wieviel Tyson manchmal in sich hineinfutterte.

Jedenfalls standen Tyson die Sachen wirklich ausgezeichnet und Kai konnte war für ein paar Momente fasziniert von seinem Freund, dessen Gesicht von den flackernden Flammen beleuchtet wurde. _‚Was geschieht nur mit mir?'_, fragte sich Kai verwundert, als er seinem klopfenden Herzen lauschte. _‚Ich sehe Tyson in einem völlig neuen Licht...und es gefällt mir, was ich sehe. Aber was bedeutet das alles?'_

Mit einem konzentrierten Anstrengung drängte Kai all die seltsamen, verwirrenden Gedanken und Gefühle beim Anblick seines Freundes in den letzten Winkel seines Verstandes, um sie erst dann wieder hervorzulassen, wenn er sie allein und in Ruhe durchdenken konnte. Jetzt mußte er erst einmal herausfinden, was Tyson so bedrückte und wie er ihm bei der Lösung dieses Problems helfen konnte.

Daher trat Kai mit lautlosen Schritten in das Zimmer herein und stellte das Tablett mit den Speisen auf den kleinen Tisch nicht weit weg von Tyson ab. Dann machte er diesen mit einer sanften Berührung an der Schulter auf sich aufmerksam.

Als Tyson aufsah und ihn anlächelte, schenkte ihm Kai als Antwort eines seiner seltenen Lächeln, um seinem jüngeren Teamkameraden ein Gefühl von Wärme zu geben. Instinktiv versuchte Kai, Tyson sich wohlfühlen zu lassen. Ein Aufleuchten in den dunkelblauen Augen des Jüngeren, welches diese wieder lebendig funkeln ließ, belohnte Kai für seine Mühe. Dann wies er jedoch mit einer Handbewegung auf das Essen hin und Tyson grinste.

„Ich sehe schon, ganz der formvollendete Gastgeber", lächelte er den Älteren an, der daraufhin die Augen rollte, jedoch ein leichtes Lächeln nicht ganz unterdrücken konnte. Doch der neckende Unterton in Tysons Stimme erleichterte ihn. Anscheinend hatte sich der Blauhaarige wieder etwas gefangen.  
„Sonst gehst du hinterher nach Hause und beschwerst dich, ich hätte dich hungern lassen", meinte er dann in gespielt grollendem Ton. „Apropos, ich habe deinem Großvater versprochen, anzurufen, wenn du hier auftauchst. Ich bin gleich wieder da, Tyson. Fang ruhig schon an zu essen."

Mit diesen Worten verließ Kai das Zimmer und trat in den Flur hinaus, wo ein Telephon stand. Mit geübter Leichtigkeit wählte er die Nummer des Dojos und informierte Gramps, daß Tyson in der Mansion war und dort auch bleiben würde. Tyson Großvater stimmte zu und wünschte ihnen noch einen angenehmen Abend, bevor er das Gespräch beendete.

Tyson hingegen hatte Kai ein wenig verwundert hinterher gesehen, nachdem dieser ihm gesagt hatte, er werde Kanimoya senior von Tysons Anwesenheit in der Mansion unterrichten. Doch dann zeigte sich ein warmes, dankbares Lächeln auf den Zügen des Blauhaarigen, als er über die Handlung seines Teamchefs nachdachte.

Kai hatte sich seit Rußland wirklich sehr verändert und Tyson gefielen diese Änderungen sehr. Endlich erlaubte sich der ältere Blader, Freunde zu haben und all die Dinge zu erleben und zu unternehmen, die Teenager in ihrem Alter als selbstverständlich ansahen. Er lächelte viel häufiger als früher und Tyson war aufgefallen, daß dabei stets aufrichtige Wärme von dem Älteren ausging. So wie vor wenigen Minuten, als er ihn auf sich aufmerksam gemacht hatte. Tyson war sich daher bewußt, daß die Anstrengungen, die Max, Kenny, Ray und er um Kai unternommen hatten, nicht umsonst gewesen waren. Vielmehr hatten sie – wenn auch nach vielen Mühen und Hindernissen – vielfach Früchte getragen.

An seinem Tee nippend, umfaßte Tyson die Tasse mit beiden Händen und sog die Wärme, welche von dem Getränk ausging, in sich auf. Er fühlte sich hier richtig wohl, obwohl ihm klar war, daß dies nicht von Dauer sein würde. Seine Visionen kamen in letzter Zeit immer häufiger und daher würde das Gefühl von Frieden, welches er gerade empfand, über kurz oder lang wieder von Angst vertrieben werden. Doch für den Moment wollte er die angenehme Atmosphäre genießen.

Daher sah er auf, als Kai das Zimmer mit geschmeidigen Schritten wieder betrat und sich dann Tyson gegenüber am Tisch niederließ. „Und, was hat Gramps gesagt?", wollte Tyson wissen, woraufhin Kai ihn mit seinen dunklen Augen musterte, bevor er antwortete: „Er war erleichtert, daß es dir gutgeht und dir im Sturm nichts passiert ist. Er erwartet dich morgen früh zurück im Dojo."

„Morgen früh? Wieso erst morgen?" Tyson runzelte die Stirn. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet, bei Kai in der Mansion übernachten zu dürfen. Auch wenn Kenny, Max, Ray und er in der letzten Woche viel Zeit in Kais Haus verbracht hatten, so hatten sie bis jetzt noch keine Einladung zu einer Übernachtung erhalten.

„Weil ich ihm gesagt habe, daß du hier übernachten kannst. Es ist schon recht spät und in der Mansion ist viel Platz, so daß du nicht nach Hause laufen mußt. Ist das in Ordnung für dich?", endete Kai etwas unsicher. Ihm war nicht bewußt gewesen, daß Tyson vielleicht etwas dagegen haben würde, bei ihm zu schlafen. Er hatte einfach nur nicht gewollt, daß der Jüngere in der inzwischen eingebrochenen Dunkelheit den Weg bis zum Dojo der Familie Kanimoya zurücklegen mußte.

Im nächsten Augenblick nahm Tysons Antwort Kai seine Unsicherheit jedoch wieder. Der Blauhaarige lächelte seinen Teamchef an und meinte: „Natürlich ist das für mich in Ordnung, Kai. Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, daß du mich bei dir schlafen läßt. Das ist alles."

Nachdem dieses Thema nun geklärt war, wandte sich auch Kai seinem Essen zu und die zwei Teamgefährten aßen in angenehmen Schweigen. Aber auch danach saßen sie ohne zu reden beieinander und genossen nur still die Anwesenheit des Anderen. Tyson blickte in das Feuer hinein und ließ die Atmosphäre und Kais auf den ersten Blick ungewohnte Fürsorge ihn einhüllen wie eine weiche Decke.  
Kai hingegen beobachtete seinen jüngeren Freund und überlegte, wie er das Thema, welches ihm am Herzen lag, möglichst behutsam zur Sprache bringen konnte. Schließlich seufzte er lautlos auf und gab es auf, nach einem guten Anfang zu suchen.

„Tyson?", sprach er den anderen Jungen an. Als sich daraufhin dunkle Augen fragend auf ihn richteten, meinte er: „Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich die richtige Person bin, darüber zu sprechen... Doch mir ist in letzter Zeit aufgefallen, daß du oft abwesend bist und ich habe den Eindruck, daß du ein Problem mit dir herumträgst, Ty. Ich würde gern...", Kai stockte in seiner Rede und biß sich auf die Unterlippe, während er überlegte, wie er deutlich machen konnte, was er Tyson anbieten wollte. „Ich möchte dir helfen, Tyson, wenn ich kann."

Nach diesen Worten blickte Kai in Tysons sanfte Augen, die sich, überrascht von seinen Worten, geweitet hatten und einen Mix von Emotionen preisgaben. Doch sie wechselten so rasch, daß der Teamchef der Bladebreakers sie nicht genau identifizieren konnte.

Tyson hingegen spürte die Ehrlichkeit dieses Angebotes, auch wenn es ihn ziemlich überraschte, es von Kai so unerwartet unterbreitet zu bekommen. Er hatte geahnt, daß Kai sein verändertes Verhalten aufgefallen war, doch daß dieser sich solch große Sorgen um ihn machen würde, war eine Entwicklung, welche Tyson nicht erwartet hatte. Doch sie bedeutete ihm viel, denn die Sorge seines Teamchefs machte deutlich, daß Kai etwas an ihm lag. Und da Kai ihm seine Hilfsbereitschaft so großzügig angeboten hatte, konnte Tyson nicht verhindern, daß in ihm das Bedürfnis fast übermächtig wurde, dem Älteren alles anzuvertrauen, was ihn belastete.  
Doch das durfte er nicht.

Er durfte Kai und ihre anderen Freunde nicht in Gefahr bringen.

Aber anlügen konnte und wollte Tyson Kai auch nicht und so beschloß er, dem älteren Blader wenigstens eine seiner Sorgen anzuvertrauen. Wahrscheinlich sogar die Sorge, die ihn am meisten belastete.

„Ich habe Angst", gab Tyson daher nach einer Weile des Schweigens leise zu, woraufhin Kai ihn erstaunt anschaute. Ja, er hatte die Furcht in den dunkelblauen Augen des Jüngeren manchmal gesehen, dennoch tat es ihm weh, es auch ausgesprochen zu hören. Tyson war stets so mutig und niemals bereit, zurückzuweichen oder gar aufzugeben – und jetzt hatte er Angst? Wovor konnte er nur solche Angst haben, nachdem, was sie gemeinsam schon erlebt hatten? Was konnte den Blauhaarigen da noch erschüttern?

„Angst?", fragte der Teamchef der Bladebreakers schließlich leise nach. „Wovor?"  
„Zu verlieren – euch zu verlieren, Kai", war die kaum hörbare Antwort. „Ich habe Angst, eure Freundschaft zu verlieren. Und damit wieder allein zu sein."

„Warum solltest du unsere Freundschaft verlieren?" Nun war Kai wirklich am Ende mit seiner Weisheit. Er hatte nicht erwartet, daß dies Tysons Problem sein würde. Warum hatte er davor Angst, Kenny, Max, Ray und ihn als Freunde zu verlieren? Wie kam er nur auf eine solch unsinnige Idee?

Doch er faßte sich rasch wieder und legte Tyson die Hand auf die Schulter, damit er den anderen Jungen, welcher sich wieder dem Feuer zugewandt hatte, zu sich herumdrehen konnte. Ihm tief in die dunkelblauen Augen sehend, fügte Kai hinzu: „Davor brauchst du nun wirklich keine Angst haben, Ty. Gerade du nicht. Du hast so viel für uns alle getan. Hast soviel gegeben, damit aus Max, Ray, Kenny, mir und dir ein Team wird – du hast uns durch dick und dünn zusammengehalten, was eigentlich meine Aufgabe gewesen wäre. Unsere Freundschaft wirst du niemals verlieren, Tyson – das verspr..."

An dieser Stelle stoppte Kai ein warmer Finger an seinen Lippen und ließ ihn mitten in seiner Rede innehalten. Kais Lippen auch weiterhin versiegelnd, sah Tyson ihn mit einer Mischung aus Dankbarkeit und Wehmut an, bevor er leise meinte: „Nein, versprich es nicht, Kai."

Kai griff mit seiner eigenen Hand nach der Tysons und zog sie von seinen Lippen weg, damit er wieder sprechen konnte. Die schlanken Finger des Jüngeren in einem festen, warmen Griff haltend, fragte er ihn verwundert: „Warum nicht?"

„Weil du deine Versprechen immer hältst, Kai", war die schlichte Erwiderung. „Ich möchte aus dir keinen Lügner machen, doch ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob du dieses Versprechen halten könntest, wenn erst einmal herauskommt, was...", Tyson verstummte und preßte seinen Lippen zusammen, wie um sich davon abzuhalten, weiterzusprechen. Seine tiefen, seelenvollen Augen verdunkelten sich traurig und Kais Herz verkrampfte sich voller Sympathie und Besorgnis angesichts des offensichtlichen Kummers seines jüngeren Teamgefährten.

„Was ist nur los mit dir, Ty?", fragte er kopfschüttelnd und besorgt. „Warum kannst du nicht sagen, was dir solche Sorgen bereitet – vielleicht kann ich dir helfen..."

Tiefblaue Augen blickten ihn für einen Moment lang durchdringend an, bevor sich Tyson auf einmal bewegte. Von einer Sekunde zur nächsten war er von seinem Platz am Feuer aufgestanden und hatte den Tisch umrundet, um sich in die Arme des Älteren zu werfen. Den Kopf an Kais breite Schulter legend, suchte der Blauhaarige offensichtlich nach Schutz und Hilfe in der Nähe seines Teamchefs.

„Halt mich fest, Kai", flüsterte Tyson kaum hörbar und schmiegte sich an den älteren Jungen, der für einen Moment zu überrascht war, um zu reagieren. Doch als er das Flehen in den wenigen Worten des Jüngeren hörte, warf Kai alle Bedenken oder Widerstand gegen den nahen Körperkontakt über Bord und umarmte Tyson mit all seiner Kraft, als könne er ihn so beschützen.

„Halt mich einfach nur fest", hörte der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers Tyson leise wispern und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen wegen der Einsamkeit und dem Schmerz, der in den Worten verborgen lag. Als stumme Antwort auf das Flehen seines Teamgefährten festigte Kai seinen Halt an Tyson, zog den schlanken Körper des Jüngeren an sich und umgab ihn mit all der Wärme und Freundschaft, die er für Tyson empfand.

Seine Geste schien Erfolg zu haben, denn der blauhaarige Junge entspannte sich fühlbar in Kais Umarmung und schlang seinerseits etwas zögernd seine Arme auch um den Älteren, wie, um sich an ihm festzuhalten.

Kai wußte nicht genau, was er nun machen sollte, doch er entschied sich dafür, diesmal nur seinem Gefühl zu folgen und nicht seinem Verstand. Tyson brauchte ihn jetzt – mehr als jemals jemand Kai zuvor gebraucht hatte. Er suchte Schutz bei ihm vor dem, was ihn bedrückte – auch wenn er weder Kai noch ihren anderen Freunden bis jetzt erzählt hatte, was genau ihn belastete. Doch hier, in diesem Augenblick, offenbarte Tyson vor Kai seine Angst, seine Hilflosigkeit und Traurigkeit angesichts dessen, was ihn bedrückte.  
Und Kai würde ihn nicht von sich stoßen. Nicht mehr.

Nein, niemals wieder würde er zurückweisen, was ihm angeboten wurde – oder würde wegsehen, wenn seine Freunde seine Hilfe brauchten.  
Niemals wieder.

Mit diesem Entschluß im Herzen tauchte Kai aus seinen Gedanken wieder auf und bemerkte ein wenig erstaunt, daß er anscheinend ganz instinktiv damit begonnen hatte, Tyson tröstend über den Rücken zu streicheln. Seine rechte Hand lag noch immer eng um Tysons schlanke Taille und hielt den Jüngeren in einer sicheren Umarmung, doch Kais Linke fuhr in beruhigenden, sanften Bewegungen über den Rücken des Blauhaarigen und spielte behutsam mit den langen Strähnen weichen dunkelblauen Haares, welches in Wellen über Tysons Rücken fiel.

Tyson hingegen fühlte sich ungemein geborgen in Kais Umarmung. So sicher, daß für einen Augenblick seine Stärke in sich zusammenbrach und er die in ihm aufsteigenden Tränen nicht mehr zurückhalten konnte. Viel zu lange hatte er sich nicht erlaubt, zu weinen. Hatte versucht, trotz der Visionen, welche ihn seit jenem ersten Mal auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff vor nunmehr über einer Woche regelmäßig heimsuchten, stark zu sein. Er wollte niemandem zur Last fallen mit seinen Problemen...doch auch für ihn gab es eine Grenze der Belastbarkeit.

Und als Kai ihn erst besorgt um seine Gesundheit gesucht und dann so fürsorglich behandelt hatte – und ihn nun sogar fest und tröstend umarmte, als er bei ihm Schutz suchte vor seiner Angst...das war einfach zuviel gewesen. So drängte sich Tyson schweigend an Kais kräftigen Körper, welcher ihm in diesen Augenblicken soviel Geborgenheit verhieß und ließ den Tränen freien Lauf.  
Er hätte sie sowieso nicht mehr zurückhalten können.

Ohne einen Laut von sich zu geben, weinte Tyson in Kais Umarmung und ließ all den Schmerz aus sich heraus, der sich bei der Gewißheit, was in naher Zukunft geschehen würde, in ihm angesammelt hatte. Der Blauhaarige weinte wegen seiner Furcht vor der Reaktion seiner Freunde, die er nicht vorhersehen konnte. Wegen der Dinge, die ihn seine Herkunft zwingen würde, zu tun. Wegen der Gefühle, die er in sich trug und doch nicht zeigen durfte. Vor allem nicht, wenn er dorthin zurückkehrte, wo eigentlich sein Zuhause war.

All diese aufgestauten Gefühle flossen mit den silbrigen Tränen aus Tyson heraus und ließen ihn sich ausgelaugt, aber auf eine seltsame Weise auch gereinigt und von einem großen Druck erlöst fühlen. Er spürte, eine Umarmung wie diese war genau das gewesen, was er gebraucht hatte. Und auch wenn er Kai – noch – nicht alles erzählen konnte, was ihn belastete, so hatte ihm dessen Reaktion sehr wohl getan. Kai war ein wahrer Freund.

Der Ältere hingegen machte sich ziemliche Sorgen um den Jungen in seinen Armen, als er spürte, wie dessen lautlose Tränen sein Shirt durchnäßten. Doch er spürte auch, daß Tyson im Augenblick nicht über sein wirkliches Problem reden konnte – vielmehr brauchte der Blauhaarige jetzt nur jemanden, der für ihn da war und ihn festhielt. Ganz so, wie er es gesagt hatte.

Daher festigte er seine Umarmung nur schweigend und fuhr damit fort, Tyson sanft und beruhigend über den Rücken zu streichen. Seine andere Hand vergrub er in dem samtweichen mitternachtsblauen Haar und drückte damit den jüngeren Blader nur schutzverheißend näher an sich heran. Und obwohl es ihm das Herz abdrückte, zu wissen, daß er den Grund für Tysons heiße Tränen nicht kannte und daher nichts dafür zu tun imstande war, eben dieser Furcht die Grundlage zu nehmen, war ihm doch gleichzeitig warm ums Herz, daß Tyson ihm so sehr vertraute, daß er vor ihm Schwäche zeigte und ihn um Hilfe bat. Auch wenn diese Hilfe nur in einer Umarmung bestand. Doch menschliche Nähe konnte viel bewirken. Diese Tatsache begriff Kai langsam.

Minutenlang saßen die zwei Jungen in ihrer Umarmung verbunden auf dem Boden, während Tyson sich erlaubte, seine Ängste vor der Zukunft in Tränen auszudrücken, die er zu lange in sich aufgestaut hatte. Nach einer Weile spürte Kai jedoch, wie sein Freund völlig still wurde und auch dessen Tränen mit der Zeit aufhörten. Tyson Atemzüge wurden langsamer und gleichmäßiger, als er völlig erschöpft von seinem emotionalen Ausbruch in Kais Armen einschlief.

Selbst als der Ältere dies bemerkte, löste er seine Umarmung jedoch nicht, sondern hielt Tyson vielmehr weiterhin sicher umschlungen. Er wußte nicht wieso, aber irgendwie fühlte Kai, daß er dem Jüngeren damit Sicherheit vermittelte.

Mit der Zeit wurde die Position auf dem Boden jedoch ziemlich ungemütlich, so daß Kai sein Gewicht verlagerte. Vorsichtig, um Tyson nicht zu wecken, änderte er seinen Griff um die Gestalt seines Teamgefährten und hob diesen dann behutsam auf seine Arme. Mit leisen Schritten trat er an die Couch heran, welche ganz in der Nähe des Kamins stand und legte seinen Freund sanft darauf ab.

Als er das tat, murmelte Tyson im Schlaf leise vor sich hin und ein Strähne seines Haares fiel ihm ins Gesicht. Mit einem unbewußt weichen Lächeln strich ihm Kai die Haare wieder weg und nahm dann eine Decke vom Fußende der Couch, mit der er den Blauhaarigen fürsorglich zudeckte.

Dann richtete sich Kai wieder auf und betrachtete Tyson eine Weile, während er über die Geschehnisse der letzten Stunden nachdachte. Viele verwirrende Dinge waren am heutigen Tag geschehen, nicht zuletzt seine Reaktionen auf Tyson. Kai wußte nicht genau, was er für seinen Freund zu empfinden begann, doch er hatte nicht vor, diese Gefühle zu verdrängen. Das hatte er lange genug getan – und seine Freunde hatten ihn gelehrt, daß dies nicht gut für ihn gewesen war. Gefühle waren keine Schwäche und auch wenn er dies erst langsam verinnerlichte, so stand sein Entschluß doch fest, von nun an Gefühle als etwas Positives zu betrachten und sie zuzulassen. Auch wenn sie ihn verwirrten.

Viel mehr besorgte ihn jedoch Tysons Zustand und der Teamchef der Bladebreakers nahm sich vor, den Rest ihres Teams darauf anzusprechen, was sie von Tysons verändertem Verhalten hielten. Er war sich nämlich sicher, daß auch die drei anderen Jungen davon etwas mitbekommen hatten und vielleicht war Ray, Max oder Kenny klar, was ihren blauhaarigen Teamgefährten belastete. Auf jeden Fall war ihre Meinung sicher hilfreich in Bezug darauf, was sie unternehmen konnten, um Tyson beizustehen und wieder fröhlich zu machen. Kai vermißte das glückliche, abenteuerlustige Leuchten in den dunkelblauen Augen sehr, die in den letzten Tagen so oft dunkle Schatten enthalten hatten.

Mit einem leisen Seufzen ging Kai neben Tyson in die Knie und strich dem Jüngeren nochmals sanft über die Wange, bevor er leise sagte: „Hab keine Angst, uns zu verlieren, Ty. Wir werden immer für dich da sein, so, wie du von Anfang an für uns dagewesen bist. Was auch immer du uns bis jetzt nicht sagen konntest – es wird nichts an unseren Gefühlen für dich ändern. Wir werden immer deine Freunde sein. Das verspreche ich dir."

Wie als Antwort auf dieses leise Versprechen schien Tyson sich im Schlaf noch ein wenig mehr zu entspannen und ein kleines Lächeln glitt über seine Züge. Dies ließ auch Kai ein wenig lächeln, bevor er sich wieder erhob und zu einem der Sessel nahe des Sofas schritt und sich darin zusammenrollte. Er hatte nicht vor, Tyson während der Nacht alleinzulassen.

Uff! Endlich wieder ein Kapitelchen geschafft! Sorry für die lange Wartezeit, doch ich hatte viel zu tun und daher keine Zeit, um diese Story weiterzuschreiben. Das nächste Kapitel kommt schneller! Hoffentlich.

Vielen Dank an **NebulaUmbra** für den Kommi! (smile)

Bis denne,

Dragon's Angel


	5. Silent feelings

**Part IV: Silent feelings**

Es war mitten in der Nacht, als Tyson mit einem lautlosen Schrei aus seinem unruhig gewordenen Schlaf hochfuhr. Schon die Stunde zuvor hatte er sich ruhelos hin- und hergewälzt, gefangen wieder einmal in einer seiner Visionen der Zukunft. Nun war er wach, doch nicht etwa beruhigt. 

Dunkelblaue Augen blickten gehetzt und mit großer Pein in ihren seelenvollen Tiefen in das ihm im ersten Augenblick unbekannte Zimmer hinein, bevor Tyson sich erinnerte, daß er ja bei Kai Zuhause übernachtete. Tief durchatmend legte sich der junge Mann die rechte Hand auf die Brust, um seinen rasenden Herzschlag wieder zu normalisieren.   
Tyson spürte das unkontrollierbare Zittern, das seinen schlanken Körper beben ließ wie ein loses Blatt in einem Gewittersturm, aber er war nicht in der Lage, sich wieder zu beruhigen. Noch zu lebendig waren die Bilder, die er während seiner Traumvision 'gesehen' hatte – zu sehr fürchtete er, eben diese Bilder könnten grausame Realität werden. 

Ungezählte Minuten lang saß der Blauhaarige zitternd auf der Couch, auf das Kai ihn am Abend gebettet hatte und kämpfte um seine Beherrschung, sein emotionales Gleichgewicht. Er wußte, genau jenes würde er nämlich bald am dringendsten brauchen. Sein Gleichgewicht.   
Aber mehr noch – er brauchte einen Halt. Etwas, was ihm genug Kraft gab, diese Prüfung, welche ihn erwartete – die seine Geburt ihm auferlegt hatte – durchzustehen.

Und wie magnetisch angezogen, blieben Tysons Augen an Kais ruhig schlafender Gestalt hängen. Der Ältere hatte sich in dem Sessel nahe der Couch zusammengerollt und wirkte völlig entspannt. Kai schlief so ruhig, daß Tyson spürte, wie unwillkürlich auch er wieder ruhiger wurde. Gelassenheit und innerer Friede strahlten von seinem Teamchef aus, woben ein Netz aus Sicherheit um den Blauhaarigen, welcher dieses unbewußte Geschenk seines Freundes dankbar annahm.

Vorsichtig, um Kai nicht aufzuwecken, bewegte sich Tyson und erhob sich geschmeidig von der Couch. Instinktiv griff der blauhaarige junge Mann nach der Decke, mit welcher Kai ihn zugedeckt hatte und breitete sie dann über den Älteren. Als er dabei in einem unbewußten sanften Streicheln leicht Kais Arm berührte, glitt wie ein Schatten ein Lächeln über dessen Züge. 

Tyson sah das Lächeln und fühlte, wie Wärme in seinem Herzen erblühte. Kai war so schön, wenn er völlig entspannt war und nicht versuchte, seine Gefühle hinter einer Maske zu verbergen. Die Sanftheit des Älteren hatte Tyson am vorigen Abend sehr geholfen, auch wenn die Sorge hinter Kais Handlungen ihn zuerst etwas überrascht hatte.   
Sich neben dem Schlafenden hinkniend, blickte Tyson seinem Teamcaptain sinnend eine Weile einfach nur beim Ruhen zu, bevor er sanft mit einer Hand über dessen Gesicht strich und flüsterte: "Mögen deine Träume friedlich und wunderschön sein, Kai. Ich bitte die Mächte, daß sie dir immer wohlgesonnen sein mögen, dich stets behüten und vor Unheil bewahren...denn vielleicht... vielleicht bin ich bald nicht mehr in der Lage, dir länger beizustehen." 

Bei diesem Gedanken fuhr ein scharfer Schmerz durch Tysons Herz und seine Stimme versagte. Er brauchte eine Weile, bis er weitersprechen konnte. Kai mit tieftraurigen, dunklen Augen ansehend, fuhr Tyson leise fort: "Ich wünschte, ich könnte dir erzählen, was in der Zukunft lauert, Kai. Doch dann wärest du ebenso in Gefahr... mein Geheimnis könnte dich vielleicht zu einem grausamen Schicksal verdammen.   
Dabei ist es mein größter Wunsch, daß du glücklich bist, Kai. Du hast schon so viel Schmerz erfahren...so viel ungerechtfertigte Härte und Leid durchstehen müssen – ich würde ohne zu zögern meine ganze Macht dafür geben, daß du sicher bist und glücklich leben kannst. Du sollst nicht mehr leiden, melethron. Nie mehr." 

Mit diesen Worten strich Tyson Kai zärtlich das Haar aus dem Gesicht und hauchte ihm einen Kuß auf die Stirn, bevor er wisperte: "Schlaf, Kai. Und träume süß."   
Dann richtete sich der junge Mann wieder auf, richtete die Decke noch ein wenig, damit sie Kais muskulöse Gestalt wärmend einhüllte und drehte sich dann herum, um mit lautlosen Schritten durch das dunkle Zimmer auf das große Fenster zuzutreten.

Er bemerkte nicht, wie sich karmesinrote Augen langsam öffneten und ihn mit einem nachdenklichen Ausdruck nachblickten. Kai war in dem Moment aufgewacht, in dem Tyson sanft die Decke über ihn breitete und dann leise zu ihm zu sprechen begann. Er hatte sich seltsam geborgen in Tysons unmittelbarer Nähe gefühlt und daher den Anschein aufrechterhalten, daß er tief und fest schlief.

Es war noch zu ungewohnt für ihn, derartig zu empfinden, daß er nicht wußte, wie er sich Tyson gegenüber hätte verhalten sollen, wenn er zugab, wach zu sein. Daher hatte er gleichmäßig und ruhig weitergeatmet und Tyson zugehört bei dem, was der Blauhaarige ihm in so melancholischem Tonfall anvertraute.   
Es tat Kai weh, daß Tyson glaubte, er müsse dieses Geheimnis tief in sich verbergen, um niemandem zu schaden. Doch gleichzeitig war ihm auch klargeworden, daß Tyson ihn – und ihre drei Freunde – nur schützen wollte. Schützen vor dem, was ihn bedrückte...was er auf sich selbst zukommen sah.

Das war so typisch für seinen jüngeren Freund, daß Kai am liebsten geseufzt hätte. Doch im selben Moment war es gerade diese Sorge, die Tyson für alle seine Freunde empfand, welche Kais Zuneigung für ihn weiter verstärkte.   
Wechselnde Gefühle durchströmten den jungen Mann mit dem blaugrauen Haar, als er nun mit den Augen Tysons Gestalt dabei folgte, wie sich der jüngere Blader mit unbewußter Anmut seinen Weg durch das tiefschwarze Zimmer suchte. 

Kai wunderte sich, wie es Tyson möglich war, sich so sicher zu bewegen, trotz der Dunkelheit...es war, als könne der Blauhaarige die Hindernisse fühlen, bevor er mit ihnen zusammenstieß. Eine Fähigkeit, die Tyson im normalen Leben selten demonstrierte – im Zusammensein mit ihren Freunden war er manchmal fast ein wenig tolpatschig.   
'_Noch etwas, was Tyson von seinem wahren Ich verbirgt'_, fuhr es Kai durch den Sinn. 

Als er seinen Freund schließlich in den sanften Mondschein treten sah, welcher durch das Fenster hereinfiel, stockte Kai für einen Moment der Atem. Tyson wirkte fast ätherisch, wie das silberne Mondlicht ihn mit einer weichen Aura umgab und die schlanke Gestalt umfloß. Das mitternachtsblaue Haar floß offen über Tysons Rücken und glänzte seidig im auf die weichen Strähnen fallenden silbrigen Licht.   
Auch die Kleidung, welche Kai Tyson ausgeliehen hatte, trug harmonisch zu dem wunderschönen Anblick bei. Das Silbergrau der Hose sowie der Weste nahm die Strahlen des Mondlichtes ebenso auf wie das weiße Shirt – zusammen ließ es Tyson von innen heraus leuchten. Eine geheimnisvolle Macht ging von dem Blauhaarigen aus, die Kai unwillkürlich anzog. 

Dann seufzte Tyson kaum hörbar auf und lehnte den Kopf gegen die kühle Glasscheibe, als müsse er seine Gedanken beruhigen oder brauche Halt. Und im nächsten Moment strahlte ein neues Licht auf, als Kai ein zweites Mal Zeuge wurde, wie Dragoon – ohne von Tyson explizit wie während eines Beyblade-Matches gerufen worden zu sein – aus seinem Blade erschien und sich ohne Zögern um den schlanken Körper seines menschlichen Partners wand.

Das Mondlicht fing sich in dunkelblau glänzenden Schuppen und dunkelblau schimmerndem Haar, ebenso wie in den grauweißen Teilen von Dragoons Panzerung, als der Drache seinen mächtigen Schädel auf Tysons Schulter ablegte und leise grollte.   
Kai war unwillkürlich fasziniert von der wilden Schönheit, die Tyson und sein geliebtes Bit-Biest gemeinsam ausstrahlten... wild nicht in bedrohlicher Form, sondern ihre ungezähmte, aber von Freundlichkeit und Güte geleitete Kraft.   
Sie strahlten Harmonie, aber auch Magie aus. 

Eine Einheit aus Stärke, die nicht nur physisch, sondern auch emotional war. Dieses Bild würde Kai nie wieder vergessen, da war sich der junge Mann ganz sicher. Und er wollte es auch nicht mehr vergessen, denn er fühlte sich tief in seiner Seele davon berührt, daß er, wenn vielleicht auch ungewollt, Zeuge von etwas derart Schönem werden durfte. 

Ohne sich zu regen, verfolgte der Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers in den nächsten Minuten, wie Dragoon Tyson aufmunternde 'Worte' zugrollte, bis der Blauhaarige plötzlich lächelte und den Kopf gegen den Schädel seines Drachen legte. 

"Danke, Freund meiner Seele", wisperte Tyson Dragoon dann zu. "Du weißt, was ich fühle...nur dir allein ist bewußt, wie schwer die Verantwortung wirklich ist... wie groß meine Angst zu versagen. Und dennoch stehst du mir treu zur Seite, Sturmgeborener...dafür danke ich dir aus tiefster Seele."   
Tyson seufzte auf. 

"Kai macht sich Sorgen und gibt soviel von seiner sonstigen Zurückhaltung für mich auf, damit ich ihn an meinen Problemen teilhaben lasse...ich fühle mich schuldig, daß ich mich nicht traue, sein Geschenk mit der ganzen Wahrheit zu erwidern. Er hätte es verdient, sie zu wissen...doch gleichzeitig habe ich Angst, ihn damit in Gefahr zu bringen, Dragoon.   
Ich würde es nicht verkraften, würde ihm – oder meinen anderen Freunden – etwas zustoßen, weil ich zu schwach bin, mich meinem Schicksal zu stellen. Und ich habe Angst, wie sie alle reagieren würden, wüßten sie, wer ich wirklich bin. Was ich bin." 

Tyson wandte Dragoon seinen Kopf zu und sah dem weisen Drachen mit verzweifeltem, bittenden Blick in die stahlblauen Augen.   
"Was meinst du, würden sie es verstehen? Mehr noch, würden sie verzeihen? Bei mir bleiben, trotz der Gefahr, in die sie sich begeben würden? Dürfte ich das überhaupt verlangen, nachdem ich ihnen die Wahrheit so lange vorenthalten habe? Es wäre egoistisch, doch ich...ich brauche sie.   
Ich brauche sie mehr, als ihnen bewußt ist. Ihre Freundschaft, ihre Stärke...ihre Liebe. Sie machen mich stark, vielleicht sogar stark genug, um das Schicksal zu wenden und das Unheil aufzuhalten." 

Erneut seufzte Tyson tief auf und Dragoon grollte mitfühlend. Der weise, alte Drache spürte die Seelenqual seines menschlichen Gegenstücks und versuchte alles, was in seiner nicht geringen Macht lag, ihn zu trösten. 

Doch Dragoon war im Gegensatz zu Tyson bewußt, daß Kai sie – wie schon auf dem Kreuzfahrtschiff – beobachtete und ihrer 'Unterhaltung' lauschte. Und dem Drachen war das nur Recht, den er wußte, wie viel Tyson an Kai lag – und er konnte auch die sich langsam entwickelnden tiefen Gefühle von Kai für seinen menschlichen Partner spüren.   
Dragoon wollte, daß Kai von Tysons Ängsten wußte, damit der Ältere begriff, wie sensibel die Seele unter dem starken, fröhlichen Äußeren des Blauhaarigen war. Wie verletzlich. Kai sollte erkennen, daß sein Freund viele Eigenschaften besaß, die ihn besonders machten...dennoch aber genauso fühlte wie ein ganz normaler Mensch. Ein Mensch, der Hilfe und Verständnis für den großen Kampf benötigte, in den er bald ziehen würde. Ziehen mußte. 

Und Kai begann zu begreifen, während er Tysons Geständnis Dragoon gegenüber zuhörte. Was er zu ahnen begonnen hatte, als Tyson am Abend weinend in seinen Armen zusammenbrach, gewann an Klarheit nach dessen Worten. Und Mitgefühl und tiefe Freundschaft wallten in dem älteren Blader auf, daß Tyson so unsicher war, wie sie ihm gegenüber reagieren würden, wenn er ihnen sein Geheimnis schließlich enthüllte. Doch er würde das Versprechen nicht brechen, welches er seinem schlafenden Freund gegeben hatte – er würde sich nicht von ihm abwenden – egal, was geschah. 

Dragoon spürte Kais Entschluß und grollte zufrieden in sich hinein, doch als der Teamchef der Bladebreakers sich regen wollte, um Tyson seine Hilfe nochmals durch Worte anzubieten, brachte der Drache ihn mit einem Blick aus stahlblauen, weisen Augen zum Erstarren. Kai war völlig gefangen in dem Leuchten der alten Augen des Bit-Biests und spürte, daß Dragoon die Zeit für diese Handlung noch nicht für gekommen hielt.   
Jetzt war erst einmal wichtig gewesen, daß er begriff. Zuerst zögerte Kai, da er Tyson gern getröstet hätte, doch dann nickte er Dragoon zu und überließ es für's Erste dem Drachen, ihrem Freund Beistand zu leisten. 

Tyson hatte von ihrer Interaktion nichts mitbekommen, da er zu tief in seinen eigenen Gedanken versunken war, welche ihn schon seit Tagen plagten. Die Visionen fraßen an seiner Seele, ebenso wie die Furcht vor der Zukunft. Dragoons Unterstützung gab ihm unendlich viel Kraft, doch Tyson hoffte, auch   
von anderer Seite Hilfe zu bekommen. 

Er schrak leicht zusammen, als Dragoon auf einmal gedämpft zu singen begann. Für fremde Ohren mochte der Gesang des Drachen seltsam klingen, doch für Tyson war es eine wundervolle Melodie. Dragoons leises Grollen klang wie ein sanftes Gewitter und erinnerte Tyson an den Tag, an dem sie sich das erste Mal getroffen hatten. Nicht ihre erste physische Begegnung, sondern das Treffen ihrer Seelen vor vielen Jahren. 

Damals war der junge Mann auf der Suche gewesen nach einem Teil von sich selbst, den er bis dahin stets schmerzlich vermißt hatte – und hatte während einer seiner Wanderungen plötzlich den Gesang des Drachen vernommen, der ihn wie magisch anzog. Und dann hatte er Dragoons Geist mit dem seinen berührt, als er instinktiv den antwortenden Gesang anstimmte. Ihr gemeinsames Lied hatte sie auf ewig aneinandergebunden, als sie spürten, daß sie einen Seelenpartner in dem anderen gefunden hatten. 

Ein sanftes Lächeln breitete sich bei der Erinnerung an jenes überwältigende Erlebnis auf Tysons Zügen aus, bevor er leise in das Lied einstimmte. Sein melodischer, warmer Bariton mischte sich mit dem tiefen Baß von Dragoon und gemeinsam webten sie eine Geschichte von Freundschaft und geteilter Seelenkraft.   
Mit der Zeit wurde Tysons Stimme kräftiger, als er in der beruhigenden Welt der Musik versank.

Er hatte es schon immer geliebt, der Melodie des Windes zu lauschen, dem Rascheln der Blätter in den Wäldern seiner Heimat, dem Sprudeln der klaren Wasser...überall gab es Musik. Das Wispern in den Blättern der Bäume erzählte eine jahrtausendelange Geschichte, während das helle Singen der Vögel von immer wiederkehrender Jugend sprach.   
Und so hatte es Tyson seit frühester Jugend geliebt, seine Stimme den Melodien der ihn umgebenden Umwelt harmonisch hinzuzufügen und damit seine eigene Geschichte preiszugeben, wissend, daß er dort akzeptiert wurde, wie er war. Musik war für den Blauhaarigen eine Zufluchtsstätte, die ihm niemand rauben konnte, wie hart das Schicksal auch mit ihm umsprang. Es heilte die Wunden, die das Leben ihm schlug und tröstete ihn in düsteren Stunden.

Völlig versunken in sein Lied merkte Tyson nicht, wie Dragoon verstummte und Kai ihn mit großen Augen ansah. Der Teamchef der Bladebreakers fühlte sich an die wunderbare Melodie erinnert, die sein jüngerer Freund den Tag zuvor während des Gewitters auf seiner Flöte gespielt...doch ihn jetzt singen zu hören mit so viel tiefempfundenem Gefühl trieb Kai fast die Tränen in die Augen.   
So viele Gefühle schwangen in jedem einzelnen sanften Ton mit...Trauer, Angst, Unsicherheit...aber auch innere Stärke, Freude, Liebe am Leben. Tysons wundervolle Melodie erzählte, was ihn bewegte. 

Schweigend lauschte er und versuchte zu verstehen, was sein Freund mit seinem Lied ausdrückte. Und ein wenig gelang es ihm auch, denn Kai ließ sein Herz lauschen, nicht seinen Verstand. Etwas, was Tyson ihn gelehrt hatte. Horche mit dem Herzen und du wirst begreifen, was deine Freunde dir sagen wollen. 

Schließlich aber hüllte ihn die sanfte, leicht melancholische, jedoch wunderschöne Melodie völlig ein und lullte ihn zurück in einen ruhigen Schlaf, ohne daß Kai es überhaupt mitbekam. Denn trotz der Schwermut, welche tief in der Melodie mitschwang, war das Lied, welches Tyson sang, voll innerer Schönheit und Kraft. Es zeigte – von dem Blauhaarigen unbeabsichtigt – die Stärke seiner Seele und seines Herzens.   
Und dies hüllte Kai in solche Geborgenheit und Wärme, daß dieser sich völlig entspannte und daher einschlief, während er Tyson lauschte. Etwas, was ihm noch nie zuvor passiert war in seinem Leben. 

Daher war es auch verständlich, daß Kai verwirrt blinzelte, als er Stunden später durch die Sonnenstrahlen, die ihm über das Gesicht kitzelten, erwachte. Dann erinnerte er sich an den vergangenen Abend und das, was er mitten in der Nacht miterlebt hatte. Unwillkürlich flog sein Blick zur Couch, wo er Tyson schlafend vorzufinden erwartete. Doch der Blauhaarige war nirgends im Zimmer zu entdecken, was Kai beunruhigte, so daß der junge Mann hastig aufsprang und nach seinem Freund zu suchen begann. 

Schließlich fand er ihn in der Küche, wo Tyson mit Molly sprach und die mütterliche Frau durch seine natürliche Freundlichkeit und Ausstrahlung bezauberte. Molly hatte selbst mehrere Kinder und spürte, daß den Jungen etwas bedrückte und ihn offensichtlich sehr traurig machte, obwohl seine warmen dunkelblauen Augen sie voller Schalk anfunkelten, als er ihr mit lebendigen Gesten von den Erlebnissen seines Teams während der vergangenen Weltmeisterschaften im Beybladen erzählte.

Die Stärke, die in ihm wohnte, war Tyson gar nicht bewußt, folgerte Kais Haushälterin mit viel Menschenkenntnis. Doch sie hatte mitbekommen, wie Kai auflebte, wenn Tyson in seiner Nähe war – wie sich unmißverständliche Sanftheit in die sonst leicht reserviert blickenden karmesinroten Augen schlich, wenn ihr Blick auf dem Blauhaarigen landete.   
Kai hatte sich durch die Freundschaft mit Tyson – und auch dem Rest der Bladebreakers – sehr verändert, dies konnte Molly ohne Schwierigkeiten erkennen. Und sie erkannte auch, daß die Gefühle des jungen Mannes, dem sie den Haushalt führte und den sie wie eines ihrer eigenen Kinder ins Herz geschlossen hatte, langsam tiefer als Freundschaft zu gehen begannen.   
Eine gute Entwicklung, sagte sie sich. 

Für beide – sowohl Tyson als auch Kai. Sie brauchten einander, auch wenn sie sich vielleicht dieser Tatsache noch nicht völlig bewußt waren. Sie ergänzten einander perfekt, selbst wenn sie auf den ersten Blick wie die größten Gegensätze wirkten, die es geben konnte. Innerlich waren sie die zwei Hälften eines Ganzen. 

Daher lächelte Molly auch leise in sich hinein, als sie Kai bemerkte, der in der halbgeöffneten Tür zur warmen Küche stand und seinen blauhaarigen Freund mit einem von ihm unbemerkten sanften Gesichtsausdruck dabei beobachtete, wie er den Teig für Blaubeerpfannkuchen vorbereitete. 

Kochen und backen war – ebenso wie bei Kai – nicht unbedingt Tysons Stärke, doch der junge Mann wußte von der geheimen Vorliebe seines Teamcaptains für Blaubeerpfannkuchen. Daher hatte er Molly gebeten, daß sie gemeinsam welche backen würden – als kleines Dankeschön für Kais Hilfe und Verständnis am vorigen Abend.

Molly hatte nur zu gern zugestimmt, einerseits weil sie stets gern etwas tat, um dem zu ernsten jungen Mann mit dem blaugrauen Haar eine Freude zu bereiten. Andererseits spürte sie jedoch auch, daß Tyson tiefergehendere Gründe für seine Bitte hatte. Und...sie hätte dem Jungen sowieso nichts abschlagen können, wenn er sie mit seinen tiefblauen Augen so bittend ansah.   
Da war etwas an Tyson, was ihm sofort einen Platz in Mollys Herzen gesichert hatte. 

Als Tyson gerade den Teig für das zweite Blech mit Pfannkuchenteig auf dem Backblech verteilte, klingelte auch schon der Backofen, um anzuzeigen, daß die erste Ladung köstlicher Pfannkuchen fertig war. Tyson blickte auf und lächelte freudig, als Molly das Blech dampfender Pfannkuchen aus dem Ofen nahm und vor ihm auf dem Tisch abstellte, bevor sie ihm das zweite aus der Hand nahm und dann in den Ofen schob. 

"Hmm, lecker", murmelte Tyson und schnupperte genüßlich.   
Auch Kai in der Tür roch den köstlichen Duft und spürte, wie hungrig er auf einmal war. Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie Molly und Tyson ausgerechnet auf die Idee gekommen waren, Blaubeerpfannkuchen zu backen – doch er würde einem seiner Lieblingsgerichte nicht aus dem Weg gehen. Die Küchentür leise weiter aufschiebend, ging er mit lautlosen Schritten auf Tyson zu, der ihn nicht kommen sah, da er gerade die heißen Pfannkuchen zum Abkühlen auf einen Teller legte. 

Doch obwohl Kai von hinten an seinen Freund herantrat, schien dieser seine Gegenwart zu spüren, denn er drehte sich plötzlich um und lächelte Kai dann strahlend an. Als es in den ozeanblauen Augen bei seinem Anblick so freudig aufblitzte, stockte Kais Herz für einen Schlag, bevor es plötzlich viel schneller zu schlagen begann als zuvor.

Tysons Lächeln war immer etwas Besonderes für Kai gewesen, selbst, als er noch nicht zugelassen hatte, selbst Freundschaft für den Blauhaarigen zu empfinden. Doch nun ließ das Gefühl und die Freude in eben diesem Lächeln seines Freundes ihm innerlich warm und ein wenig schwindlig werden. 

Unfähig, nicht auf die Geste Tysons zu reagieren, lächelte Kai sanft zurück und setzte sich dann schweigend an den Küchentisch, auch, weil seine Beine unter der Macht der Emotionen, die Tyson unbewußt in ihm auslöste, weich wurden.   
Während Tyson Kai daraufhin gleich mehrere der Blaubeerpfannkuchen auf einem Teller hinschob und dieser einen hungrigen Blick auf seine Lieblingsspeise nicht unterdrücken konnte, beobachtete Molly schweigend und mit einem leicht amüsierten Lächeln die Interaktionen der beiden jungen Männer.

Sie waren so unglaublich süß zusammen, jeder instinktiv darauf bedacht, den Anderen zu erfreuen. Der eine durch das Wissen um eine als geheim geltende Sucht nach Blaubeerpfannkuchen, der Andere durch das langsame Zulassen seiner Gefühle.   
Ein wirklich schönes Paar. Und wie geschaffen füreinander. 

Molly genoß es, die beiden an ihrem Küchentisch sitzen zu haben und dabei zu beobachten, wie sie sich unterhielten. Es erstaunte sie schon ein wenig, wie Kai aus sich herausging in Tysons Gegenwart, während er die ihre fast vergessen zu haben schien und sich völlig auf seinen Freund konzentrierte. 

Die Beiden hatten mittlerweile fast die Hälfte der Blaubeerpfannkuchen aufgegessen, wobei Kai ebenso zugelangt hatte wie Tyson. Doch der ältere Blader hatte einfach nicht widerstehen können beim Anblick des herrlich duftenden Gebäcks, das einem das Wasser im Munde zusammenlaufen ließ. 

Dann schlug plötzlich die große Standuhr auf dem Flur und Kai blinzelte ein wenig erstaunt, als ihm klarwurde, daß es schon fast Mittagszeit war.   
Als er aber murmelte: "Es ist schon elf...", schreckte Tyson so plötzlich zusammen, daß ihm fast die Kaffeetasse aus der Hand fiel.   
"Elf?", entfuhr es ihm ebenso erstaunt Kai zuvor. 

Seine Augen weiteten sich in Verblüffung, bevor er zur Bestätigung auf die Küchenuhr blickte und dann auf einmal hektisch von seinem Stuhl aufstand. "Opa bringt mich um", entwich es dem Blauhaarigen, als er sah, wie spät es war. "Ich muß los...verdammt, ich bin spät dran...dafür läßt er sich bestimmt etwas Gemeines einfallen, wie letztes Mal...", konnte Kai Tyson murmeln hören, als der Blauhaarige hastig den Tisch umrundete und dann durch die Küchentür verschwand. 

Kai blinzelte verblüfft durch die plötzliche Hektik seines Freundes und tauschte einen Blick mit Molly, die ebenfalls zwischen Erstaunen und Amüsement hin- und herschwankte angesichts des plötzlichen Aufbruchs des Blauhaarigen. Anscheinend hatte er im Gespräch mit Kai völlig die Zeit vergessen, nahm sie an. 

Kai kam zu einem ähnlichen Ergebnis und erhob sich langsam, um in den Flur zu treten. Sekunden später hörte er Tyson die Treppe herabkommen und auf ihn zueilen. Ein leichtes Gefühl von Enttäuschung durchfuhr den Teamcaptain der Bladebreakers, als er bemerkte, daß Tyson wieder seine eigenen Sachen trug, die über Nacht getrocknet waren. In dem Grau und Weiß der von ihm geliehenen Sachen hatte Tyson Kai besser gefallen, doch er behielt diese Meinung für sich. 

"Entschuldige die Panik, Kai", sagte Tyson während er sich seine Schuhe anzog. "Doch Opa hatte für heute früh mal wieder ein Extra-Training angesetzt und er kann echt gemein werden, wenn ich dazu zu spät komme. Dann jagt er mich erbarmungslos eine Stunde länger und den Drill kann ich heute wirklich nicht gebrauchen. Daher beeile ich mich besser, um nicht ganz zu spät im Dojo anzukommen." 

Kai lehnte inzwischen mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht am Türrahmen zur Küche und schüttelte nun den Kopf, bevor er sagte: "Typisch für dich, Tyson. Pünktlichkeit ist eine Tugend, das müßtest du doch inzwischen wissen, mein Freund. Kein Wunder, daß dein Großvater zu solchen Mitteln greift, wie dir Extra-Training zu geben. Das sollte ich vielleicht auch mal wieder machen, unser Blade-Training war etwas lasch in letzter Zeit... und gestern habe ich es sogar ausfallen lassen, da ist ein Extra-Training wohl wirklich angemessen."   
Ein kleines Teufelchen tanzte in den karmesinroten Augen und Kai konnte sich ein Schmunzeln nicht verkneifen, als Tyson ihn für einen Moment geschockt anstarrte angesichts dieser Aussichten. 

Ein Stöhnen entwich dem Blauhaarigen und er meinte flehentlich: "Hab Gnade, Kai! Noch mehr Training als das, was Opa mir heute sicher aufhalsen wird, überstehe ich nicht! Das kannst du mir nicht antun...", jammerte er übertrieben.   
Kai grinste nur teuflisch, während er sein Lachen nur noch mit Mühe zurückhalten konnte. Tyson erkannte dies und schmollte, bevor er sagte: "Das war nicht nett, Kai...mich so zu erschrecken. Ich dachte schon, du hättest wirklich vor, uns Extra-Training aufzudrücken." 

"Wir werden sehen", lächelte der Ältere und fühlte sich gut angesichts des freundschaftlichen Neckens, welches zwischen ihm und Tyson ausgebrochen war. Diese Seite an dem Blauhaarigen war er gewohnt und er gab vor sich selbst auch zu, daß er diese Eigenschaft von Tyson mochte. Oberflächlich gesehen   
mochte sein Freund manchmal dadurch ein wenig kindisch wirken, doch Kai wußte, er tat dies nur, um seine Freunde aufzuheitern. 

Als Tyson sich schließlich zum Gehen wandte, zeigte sich jedoch plötzlich wieder ein Teil seines anderen – wahren? – Ichs als der Blauhaarige Kai mit einem Mal in eine sanfte Umarmung zog und sich an den Älteren drückte. Kai war zu überrascht von ihrer plötzlichen Nähe und den Auswirkungen, die dies auf ihn hatte, als daß er zu einer Reaktion hätte fähig sein können. So schloß er nur automatisch die Arme um Tyson und ließ ihn gewähren. 

Der jüngere Blader genoß für einige Augenblicke Kais wohltuende Wärme und die Akzeptanz, welche sein Teamchef ausstrahlte, bevor er seine Umarmung um Kai lockerte und diesen dankbar ansah. "Ich danke dir, Kai", flüsterte er. "Danke für deine Güte. Das werde ich dir nicht vergessen." Mit diesen Worten löste sich Tyson von dem Älteren, drehte sich um und eilte mit raschen Schritten davon. 

Kai hingegen konnte sich für eine geraume Weile nicht bewegen und sah nur blicklos auf die Stelle, an der Tyson eben noch gestanden hatte. Er fühlte die Wärme, die Tysons Körper so nah an dem Seinen ausgestrahlt hatte, die Arme, die ihn so fest und sicher gehalten hatten. Sein Herz klopfte schon wieder in einem viel zu schnellen Takt und Gefühle von ungewohnter Heftigkeit durchströmten ihn. 

Kai hätte nicht sagen können, wie lange er dort gestanden hatte, ohne zu bemerken wie die Zeit verging. Erst, als Molly ihm sanft die Hand auf die Schulter legte, schreckte er auf. Die Haushälterin lächelte ihn mütterlich an, als sie Kai zusammenzucken sah, als wäre er abrupt aus einer völlig anderen Welt gerissen worden. 

Sie hatte die Umarmung gesehen, welche Tyson Kai geschenkt hatte und auch registriert, wie Kai darauf reagierte. Und als Tyson schließlich nach seinen leisen Worten fast flüchtete, hatte sie Kai beobachtet, wie dieser etwas verloren und verlassen wirkend vor sich hinstarrte. Das leichte Rot auf seinen Wangen und der verträumte, sanfte Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht und vor allem in seinen Augen ließen Kai so jung wirken.   
Und hoffnungslos verliebt.   
Genauso wie Tyson. 

Molly wußte, obwohl Tyson es gut zu verbergen verstand, daß der Blauhaarige seinem Teamcaptain sein Herz geschenkt hatte. Sie hatte es während des Gesprächs der Beiden am Küchentisch deutlich spüren können – es lag in jeder Geste des Bladers. Wie seine Augen leuchteten, wenn er Kai ansah. Wie er unbewußt die Nähe und Aufmerksamkeit des Älteren suchte. Sein strahlendes Lächeln, welches eine sofortige Antwort auf Kais Züge lockte. Etwas, was sonst niemand schaffte. 

Hier hatten sich zwei Herzen gefunden und miteinander verbunden, auch wenn ihre Besitzer noch nicht soweit waren, es dem Anderen auch zu gestehen. Für einen aufmerksamen Beobachter war es aber klar ersichtlich. 

Jedoch war Molly auch klargeworden, daß Tyson große Probleme mit sich herumtrug und sie wollte sichergehen, daß Kai deswegen etwas unternahm. Seine Sorge um seinen Teamgefährten war am Vorabend deutlich geworden, als er sich um diesen gekümmert hatte. Doch Molly wollte Kai nochmals ermuntern, Tyson zur Seite zu stehen – bei was auch immer den Blauhaarigen belastete. 

Daher wurde der leicht amüsierte Ausdruck in ihrem Gesicht bei dem Anblick, wie Kai verlegen erröte, als er sie bemerkte, wieder ernster und sie sagte: "Paß auf ihn auf, Kai. Er braucht dich." 

Die verlegene Röte wich angesichts dieser bittenden Worte aus Kais Zügen und er drehte den Kopf kurz in Richtung der Tür, durch die Tyson verschwunden war. Dann blickte er Molly wieder an und sie sah die Entschlossenheit und den Beschützerinstinkt in den karmesinroten Augen des jungen Mannes. 

Kai würde alles für Tyson tun, wurde Molly bewußt, als sie die Emotionen in Kais Augen sah. Er würde ihn beschützen.   
Und Sekunden später bestätigten Kai dies. "Das werde ich. Er ist nicht allein und das weiß er auch. Wenn Tyson bereit ist, von seinem Problem zu erzählen, werde ich ihm zur Seite stehen. So, wie er es von Anfang an immer getan hat."

Kais Worte klangen wie ein Schwur – und das waren sie auch.

Das war's für dieses Mal auch schon wieder. Im nächstes Kapitel kommt dann endlich (?) die Erklärung für Tysons Traurigkeit und Angst. Was glaubt ihr, wie werden seine Freunde reagieren? Wird Kai sein Versprechen halten?   
Wartet es ab – oder besser, schickt mir ein Kommi! Dann schreibe ich auch ganz schnell weiter!

Herzlichen Dank für die Reviews für das letzte Chap! Und **Rah-chan**, auch wenn Tyson und Tala ein wirklich passendes Bruderpaar wären (Ideen kriegt), wird mein Lieblings-Rotschopf in dieser Geschichte jedoch keinen Auftritt haben. Sorry!

Bis demnächst,

Dragon's Angel


	6. Tyson's heritage

**Chapter 6: Tyson's heritage**

/Sprache von Tysons Volk/

_Telepathie_

**Sprache**&(Sprache) : Verständigung mit dem Gegner

Über die nächsten paar Tage beobachtete Kai mit immer größerer Sorge im Herzen, wie Tyson sich immer mehr in sich selbst zurückzuziehen begann. Der Blauhaarige schien oft sehr müde, auch wenn er sich die größte Mühe gab, sich nichts anmerken zu lassen. Doch die Schatten in seinen Augen nahmen zu.

Doch neben der Sorge um Tyson entdeckte Kai auch, daß die Empfindungen, welche sein Teamgefährte auf einmal in ihm weckte, immer stärker wurden. Das warme Gefühl in seinem Herzen, wenn sein Freund in seiner Nähe war, das plötzliche Herzklopfen, wenn dieser ihm eines seiner selten gewordenen Lächeln schenkte... all dies machte Kai klar, daß seine Gefühle für Tyson inzwischen tiefer als Freundschaft reichten.  
Er hatte sich in den Blauhaarigen verliebt.

Zuerst war diese Entdeckung ein wenig erschreckend für den Teamchef der Bladebreakers, denn er hatte sich gerade erst daran gewöhnt, die anderen vier Jungen als seine Freunde zu betrachten. Doch je mehr er darüber nachdachte und seine Reaktionen in Tysons Nähe beobachtete, desto ruhiger wurde Kai angesichts der überraschenden Weiterentwicklung seiner Zuneigung für den Jüngeren.

Kai spürte, daß seine Gefühle nur dazu da waren, ihn etwas noch Wundervolleres als die tiefe Freundschaft, die er mittlerweile zu seinen vier Gefährten aufbaute, erleben zu lassen. Liebe war ein Gefühl, welches ihm bis jetzt fremd gewesen war, doch statt sich gegen die plötzlichen Empfindungen zu wehren, öffnete er sich der Macht dieses neuen Gefühls.

Das einzige, was Kai verunsicherte, war die Frage, wie Tyson auf seine Liebe reagieren würde. Der Jüngere hatte zur Zeit viele Probleme und brauchte daher wohl nicht noch mehr Sorgen – doch Kai hoffte andererseits, daß seine Gefühle Tyson vielleicht schützen konnten und es dem Jüngeren erlauben würden, sich ihm anzuvertrauen. Außerdem war da tief in ihm dieses leises Hoffen, daß Tyson ihn vielleicht auch lieben würde.

Der Blauhaarige war stets für ihn dagewesen, selbst zu der Zeit, als Kai noch jegliche Gefühle abgelehnt hatte, da er nicht wieder hatte verletzt werden wollen. Die unglaubliche Geduld, mit der sein Team jedoch darauf gewartet hatte, daß er erkannte, wie wichtig er ihnen war, hatte Kai schließlich erlaubt, Gefühle zuzulassen. Und stets war Tyson derjenige gewesen, der ihm – nicht nur auf dem Baikalsee - eine rettende Hand entgegengestreckt hatte.

Verzeihend. Akzeptierend. Hoffend.

Auf Freundschaft...und vielleicht sogar Liebe?

Auf jeden Fall wollte Kai Tyson beschützen, denn wenn er manchmal in den letzten Tagen mitansah, wie der jüngere Blader ihre Freunde beobachtete und dabei Schmerz wie ein Schatten durch seine schönen Augen huschte, durchfuhr ihn ein Stich. Am liebsten würde er Tyson dann einfach in die Arme nehmen, obwohl das so völlig untypisch für ihn zu sein schien...aber für Tyson würde er seine Zurückhaltung aufgeben. Die kühle Hülle, welche ihn so reserviert und abweisend hatte erscheinen lassen, verschwinden lassen.

Wenn das Tyson helfen würde, wieder zu lächeln und dieses verschmitzte Funkeln in seine dunkelblauen Augen zurückbringen würde, wäre es das wert.  
All diese Gedanken ließen Kai während der Tage, seitdem Tyson bei ihm übernachtet hatte, langsam immer mehr eine sorgende, wärmende Haltung gegenüber dem Blauhaarigen einnehmen. Er schenkte ihm öfters mal ein aufmunterndes Lächeln, welches meist das gewünschte Resultat hatte und Freude in Tysons sanften Augen aufleuchten ließ.

Kai spürte, der Blauhaarige genoß ihre neue Beziehung – auch wenn der Teamchef der Bladebreakers inzwischen gern noch viel mehr seiner Gefühle gezeigt hätte als die beschützende Freundschaft, die er Tyson anbot und die dieser trotz seiner sich entwickelnden Zurückgezogenheit annahm.

Inzwischen hatte auch die Schule wieder begonnen und die fünf Bladebreakers hatten viel zu tun, denn außer dem Lernstoff, mit dem ihre Lehrer sie überhäuften, trainierten sie auch gleichzeitig weiter für die nächsten Champion Ships. Kai hatte zwar den Trainingsplan wegen der Schule gelockert, dennoch waren die fünf Jungen manchmal ziemlich eingespannt durch ihre Aktivitäten.

Es waren seit jener Nacht, die Tyson in Kais Mansion verbracht hatte, fast zwei Wochen vergangen, als ein Ereignis eintrat, welches Tyson deutlich vor Augen führte, daß er sein Geheimnis nicht mehr vor seinen Freunden verbergen konnte.

Der Blauhaarige saß gerade gelangweilt in einer Geschichtsstunde und wartete darauf, daß die letzten Minuten bis zum Ende dieses Schultages endlich verstrichen, als er plötzlich alarmiert zusammenzuckte. Etwas warnte ihn vor einer Gefahr, welche jedoch nicht explizit ihm galt.

Daher war Tyson schon etwas verwirrt, denn wenn die Bedrohung, die er fühlte, nicht gegen ihn gerichtet war, warum konnte er sie dann so stark wahrnehmen? Seine Sinne waren seit seiner Kindheit gegen mögliche Gefahren geschärft, doch alarmierten sie ihn stets nur dann, wenn er selbst oder Personen, die ihm nahestanden, bedroht waren.

Als ihm dieser Gedanke durch den Sinn fuhr, weiteten sich Tysons dunkelblaue Augen plötzlich erschrocken und ihm wurde innerlich ganz kalt.

Personen, die ihm nahestanden.

Seine Freunde waren in Gefahr.

Und als hätte diese Erkenntnis den Weg bereitet, konnte der Blauhaarige auf einmal Bilder vor seinem inneren Auge aufblitzen sehen – Kai, Ray und Max.

Tyson wußte, daß die drei Bladebreakers gerade eine Freistunde hatten und daher auf dem Dach der Schule saßen, um ihre freie Zeit zu genießen und auf Kenny und ihn zu warten, damit sie später gemeinsam zum Training zu Kai gehen konnten.

Ein eisiger Schauer überlief Tyson und das Gefühl der Gefahr verstärkte sich immer mehr. Mit einem Mal wurde dem jungen Mann auch bewußt, woher die Gefahr drohte – und er fragte sich, wie jene Macht auf seine Freunde aufmerksam geworden sein mochte.

Doch jetzt hatte er keine Zeit mehr zu verlieren und zum Glück für ihn endete genau in diesem Moment die Geschichtsstunde mit einem lauten Klingeln. Ohne sich die Mühe zu machen, seine Sachen einzupacken, stürzte Tyson aus dem Klassenzimmer und rannte fast ein paar seiner Mitschüler über den Haufen in seiner Hast, auf das Dach zu gelangen.

Er hörte nicht mehr Kennys erstaunten Ausruf, welcher ihm die Frage nachrief, wo er denn so plötzlich und in Eile hinwollte. Das Computergenie der Bladebreakers schüttelte den Kopf, bevor er sich daranmachte, Tysons Bücher und seine Tasche an sich zu nehmen und seinem Freund dann zu folgen. Kenny wußte, daß Tyson ganz sicher auf das Dach gelaufen war, wo der Rest ihres Teams auf sie wartete. Und was auch immer den Blauhaarigen dazu getrieben hatte, wie von Furien gehetzt aus dem Klassenzimmer zu verschwinden, würde der Chef sicher erklärt bekommen, wenn er ebenfalls auf dem Dach erschien.

Dort, wo Tyson gerade beunruhigt hineilte, mit Kenny langsamer im Schlepptau – auf dem Dach – saßen Kai, Ray und Max gerade an einem Tisch und unterhielten sich, um die Zeit totzuschlagen.

Kai hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt, seine zwei Teamgefährten auf Tysons verändertes Verhalten anzusprechen und dafür besorgte Blicke zurückerhalten. Auch Max und Ray war Tysons uncharakteristische Stille und die Traurigkeit in seinen Augen aufgefallen, doch der Blauhaarige hatte ihnen gegenüber nichts über das Problem verlauten lassen, das ihn quälte.

Den zwei Bladern war auch die Veränderung an Kai aufgefallen, was sie diesem jedoch nicht erzählten. Aber Max und Ray hatten in den letzten Tagen oft darüber gesprochen, wie freundlich und sanft sich Kai gegenüber Tyson jetzt gab...und was dies über ihren Teamcaptain aussagte.  
Ihnen war rasch klargeworden, daß Kai mehr als nur freundschaftlich um Tyson besorgt war, und Max als bester Freund des Blauhaarigen hatte Ray sagen können, daß dieses Verhalten ihres Teamchefs bei Tyson sicher auf gleichartige Gefühle stoßen würde.

Doch vorerst machten sie sich wohl alle große Sorgen um ihren Teamgefährten, der sich wirklich untypisch verhielt und kaum noch einmal dieses Blitzen in den dunkelblauen Augen hatte, welches nicht nur Kai an ihm liebte.

Als die Drei sich gerade auf einen Plan einigen wollten, wie sie Tyson dazu bringen konnten, sich ihnen anzuvertrauen, erstarrte Kai auf einmal, denn er fühlte, daß sie nicht mehr allein auf dem Dach waren.

Seine gefährliche Kindheit hatte die Sinne des Bladers mit dem blaugrauen Haar für Situationen wie diese geschärft und er runzelte leicht die Stirn, als er die Quelle der Gefahr, welche er plötzlich spürte, auszumachen versuchte. Dies war jedoch Sekunden später nicht mehr nötig, denn Max, der Kai und Ray am Tisch gegenüber saß, verstummte und konzentrierte sein Augenmerk auf etwas hinter seinen zwei Freunden. Und der Ausdruck in den hellblauen Augen des Blonden ließ Kai und Ray herumfahren.

Was in ihr Blickfeld geriet, war nicht gerade alltäglich. Und ganz sicher nicht etwas, was sie jemals zu sehen erwartet hatten.

Eine sicher an die zwei Meter große Gestalt war am anderen Ende des Daches aufgetaucht und näherte sich ihnen mit großen, jedoch ungelenk wirkenden Schritten. Ihr Körper war unter der braungrauen, ledrigen Haut von mächtigen Muskeln bedeckt und übermittelte den Eindruck roher Kraft, was noch von der hölzernen Keule unterstützt wurde, die von der Gestalt scheinbar ohne Probleme getragen wurde. Die Waffe war mit dicken Lederbändern umschlungen, aus denen spitze, scharfkantige Schneiden ragten, welche böse Wunden reißen konnten. Das Gesicht des Wesens machte einen stupiden Eindruck, wirkte jedoch auf eine ganz bestimmte Handlungsweise konzentriert.

„Aus welchem Film ist der denn entsprungen?", entfuhr es Ray, welcher instinktiv zurückwich, als die Gestalt immer näher kam. Kai beobachtete ihr Gegenüber aus schmalen Augen bei ihrem Herantreten und konnte ein äußerst unwohles Gefühl nicht abschütteln.

Daher faßte er in seine Hosentasche und holte Dranzer hervor, um für alles gewappnet zu sein. Max und Ray folgten seinem Beispiel und wenig später hatten die drei Bladebreakers ihre Blades fertig zum Einsatz, um sich gegen den Fremden wenn nötig verteidigen zu können.

Dieser war inzwischen bis auf wenige Meter herangekommen und musterte die drei Freunde aus stumpf blickenden Augen, in welchen kaum ein Hauch von Intelligenz zu erkennen war. Nur das schwarzleuchtende Symbol auf der Stirn des Wesens, welches die drei Freunde unwillkürlich an einen Troll erinnerte, vermittelte gefährliche Bosheit und ließ Kai sich unwillkürlich anspannen.

Doch es sollte nicht so weit kommen, daß er oder seine zwei Teamkameraden sich gegen dieses seltsame Wesen verteidigen mußten, denn in dem Augenblick, in welchem dieses gefährlich nahe an die Freunde herangekommen war, flog die Tür zum Dach mit einem lauten Knall auf und Tyson erschien.

Seine dunkelblauen Augen überflogen die Szene, die sich ihm bot und verengten sich gefährlich angesichts des Geschöpfes, welches seine Freunde bedrohte. Auf das Dach heraustretend, erklang seine Stimme. Doch für Kai, Ray und Max war dies im nächsten Augenblick eine weitere Überraschung im Zusammenhang mit ihrem blauhaarigen Freund, denn weder sein Tonfall war ihnen vorher bekannt gewesen noch die Sprache, in der die Worte gehalten waren, die er sagte.

**Wage es nicht, meine Freunde zu verletzen!**, grollte Tyson in drohendem, eiskaltem Tonfall. Seine Stimme war unterlegt mit Macht und ließ die Haare in Kais Nacken sich aufrichten, da die Luft praktisch mit Elektrizität zu knistern begann, als Tyson die ihm unbekannten Worte sprach.

Das an einen Troll erinnernde Wesen hielt in seinem Vorwärtsschreiten inne und drehte dann den Kopf zu Tyson herum. Es schien eine Weile zu brauchen, den Blauhaarigen als das zu erkennen, was er war. Nämlich ein gefährlicherer Gegner als Kai, Ray und Max.

Doch plötzlich erglühte das schwarze Zeichen auf der Stirn des Geschöpfs und seine dumpf blickenden Augen leuchteten kurz mit bösartiger Intelligenz, als es anscheinend von der Macht, die es kontrollierte, einen neuen Befehl erhielt.

Als es sich erneut in Bewegung setzte, dieses Mal eindeutig mit Tyson als Ziel seiner Schritte, entfuhr Max ein erschrockener Ausruf und sowohl er als auch Kai und Ray machten Anstalten, ihrem Freund zu Hilfe zu kommen.

Doch Tysons nächste Worte ließen sie innehalten, da der Blauhaarige ihnen zurief: „Bleibt zurück, Freunde! Ich werde schon mit ihm fertig!"

Instinktiv von der Wahrheit seiner Worte überzeugt, auch wenn ihr Beschützerinstinkt ihrem Teamgefährten gegenüber dagegen ankämpfte, blieben die drei Bladebreakers stehen, hielten jedoch ihre Blades bereit, um notfalls helfend eingreifen zu können.

Aber diese Hilfe würde wohl nicht nötig sein, wie ihnen im nächsten Augenblick überrascht aufging, als Tysons Augen aufblitzten und sich dann ein Wind erhob, welcher von Sekunde zu Sekunde stärker wurde. Um den Blauhaarigen, der von dem sich entwickelnden Sturm auf dem Dach seltsamerweise nicht betroffen war, legte sich erneut die Aura aus Silbergrau und dunklem Kobaltblau, welche Kai schon einmal an Tyson wahrgenommen hatte, als er ihn auf den Klippen fand.

Doch dieses Mal leuchtete sie voller Kraft und versandte eine unglaubliche Macht, welche Tysons drei Freunde ehrfürchtig zurückweichen ließ – auch, um von dem immer heftiger werdenden Sturm nicht vom Dach gerissen zu werden.

Tyson hingegen konzentrierte sich völlig auf das Wesen, welches geschickt worden war, um seinen Gefährten zu schaden und richtete all seinen Zorn gegen dieses. Dunkle Gewitterwolken zogen innerhalb von Sekunden auf und Donner rollte erschreckend nah.

**Du hättest nicht einen deiner Diener hierherschicken dürfen, Azrel**, sprach Tyson erneut in seiner von Macht durchdrungenen Stimme. **Du willst mich und eines Tages wird es zu dem Kampf kommen, welcher von der Prophezeiung vorhergesagt wurde...doch bis daher wage es ja nie wieder, Unschuldige zu bedrohen! Du weißt doch genauso gut wie ich, daß es deine Macht in der Welt der Menschen nicht mit der meinen aufnehmen kann.**

(Bis du dir da sicher, Kind der Stürme?) Die Stimme klang rauh aus dem Mund des Trolls, so als wäre dieser es nicht gewohnt, Worte zu formen. Doch die böse Macht, die ihn beherrschte, sprach durch ihn.

**Das bin ich. Wir wissen beide, wo unsere Stärken und Schwächen liegen.**

(Wir werden uns wiedersehen...und dann wird die Prophezeiung sich erfüllen und die Goldenen Wälder werden mir untertan sein!)

**Nicht, wenn ich es verhindern kann, Azrel. Und ich werde dich zu stoppen wissen, auch wenn es mich mein Leben kostet.**

(Große Worte. Doch bist du auch in der Lage, ihnen Taten folgen zu lassen?)

**Du willst Taten sehen?**, meinte Tyson grimmig und seine Aura verdichtete sich schlagartig zu einem leuchtenden Grau-Blau, das ihn wie eine Fackel strahlen ließ. **Dann laß mich dir als kleine Kostprobe jetzt deinen Diener zurückschicken...nachdem wir ja geklärt haben, daß er hier nichts verloren hat.**

Und damit sammelte sich Tyson für einen Moment, bevor er den Sturm, den er die ganze Zeit kontrolliert hatte, auf den Troll losließ, welcher von einem heftigen Windstoß zurückgeschleudert wurde, ohne etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können.

Ein überraschtes Grunzen entrang sich dem Wesen, doch es gelang ihm nicht mehr, wieder auf die Beine zu kommen, denn Sekundenbruchteile später fuhr ein Blitz aus dem sturmtosenden Himmel haargenau auf seine Stirn herab und traf dort das schwarzleuchtende Zeichen.

Als der Blitz zuschlug, war ein wutentbrannter Aufschrei zu hören, bevor ein helles Licht aufblendete. Als Kai, Ray und Max wieder sehen konnten, richteten sie ihre Blicke auf die Stelle, an welcher ihr seltsamer Gegner zuletzt gelegen hatte – doch von dem Troll war nichts mehr zu sehen.

Verwirrt über die Ereignisse der letzten Minuten wandten sich die Drei daher Tyson zu, welcher in diesem Moment gerade seine Augen schloß und ein Wort vor sich hinmurmelte. Dabei bewegte sich seine rechte Hand in einer eleganten Drehung und kurz darauf klarte der Himmel wieder auf und der von Tyson heraufbeschworene Sturm legte sich. Auch die helle Aura um den Blauhaarigen erlosch daraufhin wieder und für einen Moment schien es, als wäre nichts von den Geschehnissen Minuten zuvor wirklich passiert.

Als hätte Tyson nicht in Wirklichkeit gerade magische Kräfte offenbart und gegen einen von einer unbekannten Kraft geleiteten Troll gekämpft.

Doch als sich Tysons dunkelblaue Augen besorgt und gleichzeitig müde auf sie richteten, wurde Kai, Ray und Max klar, daß sie der Lösung für das veränderte Verhalten ihres Freundes nähergekommen waren. Und Kai hatte nicht vor, noch länger auf eine Erklärung zu warten, was hier ablief.

Daher nickte er nur, als Tyson auf sie zukam und wissen wollte, ob es ihnen allen gutging. Auch Ray und Max konnten nicht mehr als nicken, so erstaunt waren sie noch von den Dingen, welche gerade geschehen waren sowie der Macht, welche ihr Freund demonstriert hatte.

„Ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, uns alles zu erzählen, Ty", meinte Kai in diesem Augenblick mit seiner dunklen Stimme. Tyson wandte sich ihm zu und für einen Moment zuckte Schmerz durch seine sanften Augen, bevor er sich mit der Hand durch das Haar fuhr und nickte.

„Ja, das ist es wohl, Kai. Ihr habt ein Recht, zu erfahren, warum ihr in Gefahr wart. Doch nicht hier – laßt uns nach Hause ins Dojo gehen. Dort werde ich euch alles erzählen, was ihr wissen wollt", antwortete der blauhaarige junge Mann seinem Teamchef dann.

„Ist mit dir alles in Ordnung?", wollte Ray im nächsten Moment wissen, woraufhin Tyson ihm ein schmales Lächeln schenkte und meinte: „Das bleibt noch abzuwarten, Ray. Doch ich bin nicht verletzt, wenn du das meinst."

Irgendwie war Tyson erleichtert, daß er sein Geheimnis nicht mehr allein mit sich herumtragen mußte. Wie auch immer seine Freunde auf seine Geschichte reagieren würden, er würde wenigstens nicht mehr Ungewissen sein.

Durch das Auftauchen von Azrels Diener war die Kette der Ereignisse unwiderruflich in Gang gesetzt worden – der Ereignisse, welche wiederum in dem Kampf enden würden, von dem Tyson kurz zuvor seinem Feind gegenüber gesprochen hatte.  
Dem Kampf, den die Prophezeiung vor Jahrhunderten vorhergesagt hatte.

Doch jetzt mußte er erst einmal seinen Freunden erzählen, wer er wirklich war. Daher drehte er sich herum und wollte, begleitet von seinen drei Teamgefährten, zurück in den Geschichts-Klassenraum, um seine Tasche zu holen.

Doch als er sich der Treppe hinter sich zuwandte, stand dort Kenny und blickte ihn nachdenklich an, bevor ein kleines Lächeln über die Züge des Computergenies flog. Es schien Tyson fast, als wäre auch Kenny erleichtert, daß die Bladebreakers nun endlich die Erklärung erhalten würden, auf welche sie anscheinend schon länger geduldig warteten.

Dankbar nahm der blauhaarige junge Mann von seinem Freund seine Tasche entgegen und gemeinsam verließen die Fünf die Schule, um zum Dojo der Familie Kinomiya zu gehen. Den Weg legten sie in ruhigem Schweigen zurück, doch Tyson konnte hin und wieder neugierige und nachdenkliche Blicke auf sich liegen spüren – und er betete im Stillen, daß seine Freunde ihm verzeihen mochten, daß er ihnen nicht schon längst die ganze Wahrheit über seine Herkunft erzählt hatte.

Im Dojo angekommen, öffnete Tyson die Tür, um seine Freunde einzulassen, bevor er nach seinem Großvater rief. „Gramps? Bist du da?"

„T-Man! Was machst du denn schon hier, Grünschnabel", erklang kurz darauf die Stimme von Mr. Kinomiya senior, welcher auch gleich erschien. „Ich dachte, ihr wolltet bei Kai train..." Gramps unterbrach sich mitten im Satz, als er die vier anderen Bladebreakers hinter Tyson erblickte.

Angesichts der ernsten Mienen der vier Jungen blickte er Tyson fragend an, der nur schweigend nickte. Daraufhin flog kurz ein Ausdruck von Trauer über die alten Züge des normalerweise so exzentrischen Mannes und er meinte: „Es ist also soweit."

„Ja", bestätigte Tyson leise. „Es wäre unfair, es ihnen weiterhin zu verschweigen. Gramps, sie wurden angegriffen." Zorn blitzte kurzzeitig in Tysons dunkelblauen Augen auf, woraufhin Mr. Kinomiya senior den blauhaarigen jungen Mann und seine Freunde gründlich in Augenschein nahm, um nach Verletzungen zu suchen. Als er keine fand, atmete er auf und machte dann eine einladende Bewegung.

„Geht raus in den Hof, dort läßt es sich am besten reden", meinte er dann. „Und außerdem wartet dort auch jemand auf dich, Tyson", fügte er noch, an seinen Enkel gewandt, hinzu. Daraufhin hob Tyson eine Augenbraue.

Gerade als die Fünf seiner Weisung nachkommen wollten, wurde die Tür zum Dojo erneut geöffnet und eine hochgewachsene Gestalt erschien im Rahmen. „Dad?", wollte Tyson ungläubig wissen, als er den Mann erkannte. „Was machst du denn hier?" Er war verblüfft, Shuichiru Kinomiya zu sehen, den er eigentlich auf einer Ausgrabung in China wähnte.

Braune Augen richteten sich auf Tyson, bevor Shuichiru lächelnd antwortete: „Na, was ist das denn für eine Begrüßung, Sohn? Krieg' ich keine Umarmung?"

Bei diesen Worten leuchtete es in Tysons blauen Augen auf und Sekunden später hatte er sich in Shuichirus Arme gestürzt, dankbar dafür, daß der Ältere so unerwartet früher von seiner Ausgrabung zurückgekehrt war. Tyson wußte nicht wieso, doch er dankte dem Zufall, denn er brauchte jegliche emotionale Unterstützung, die er bekommen konnte. Und Shuichiru war stets ein Halt für ihn gewesen, wenn die Dinge aus dem Ruder liefen.

„Ich bin so froh, daß du hier bist, Dad", flüsterte er an der Brust des älteren Mannes, während er sich fest an diesen drückte. Tief atmete er den vertrauten, warmen Geruch ein, den der Archäologe stets ausströmte.

„Ich denke, ich bin gerade rechtzeitig gekommen", murmelte Shuichiru, als er einen Blick mit seinem Vater tauschte, der ihm bestätigend zunickte. Tyson langsam wieder aus seiner Umarmung loslassend, wuschelte er diesem kurz durch das dunkelblaue Haar und lächelte den Jüngeren warmherzig an.

Dann wandte er sich grüßend den anderen vier Jungen zu, welche den Austausch familiärer Herzlichkeiten zwischen Vater und Sohn lächelnd zugeschaut hatten. Kai, Ray, Kenny und Max wußten, wie sehr Tyson an seinem Vater hing, auch wenn er diesen recht wenig zu Gesicht bekam, da Shuichiru durch seine Arbeit viel reisen mußte und oft lange im Ausland war.

Nachdem jeder von ihnen Tyson Vater begrüßt hatte, wandte sich Kai an Tyson und meinte mit einem Blick, der besagte, daß seine Geduld sich langsam dem Ende zuneigte: „Wir sollten endlich rausgehen, Tyson. Ich würde gerne hören, was du uns zu erzählen hast. Außerdem hat dein Großvater gesagt, daß dort jemand auf dich wartet."

Tyson nickte stumm und ging voran, gefolgt von seinem Team sowie Gramps und Shuichiru, welche sich ein wenig traurig anblickten. Letzterer dankte seinem Vater nochmals leise für den Anruf, welcher dafür gesorgt hatte, daß er eher von der Ausgrabung zurückgekehrt war. Doch Gramps hatte aufgrund des Verhaltens von Tyson über die letzten Wochen schon geahnt, daß die Anwesenheit seines Sohnes bald vonnöten sein würde, um dem Blauhaarigen Halt zu geben.

In den Hof hinaustretend, blickten sich Tysons Freunde nach der Person um, welche auf diesen gewartet hatte, konnten jedoch niemanden sehen. Als sich Ray jedoch gerade fragend an Gramps wenden wollte, ertönte eine helle, klare Stimme, welche fröhlich meinte: „Hast du mich vermißt, Rhyus?"

Die Blicke aller Anwesenden richteten sich daraufhin auf die Quelle jener Worte und sahen ein junges Mädchen auf der Hofmauer sitzen. Sie war gekleidet in eine Tunika sowie einen kurzen Rock, beides aus weichem grünem Stoff, der mit goldenen Stickereien verziert war und sich an ihre zierliche Gestalt schmiegte. Langes rotblondes Haar wallte ihr bis zur Taille herab, zurückgehalten durch mehrere Zöpfe, die sie sich vorn daraus geflochten hatte. Ihre Augen hatten die Farbe des Sommerhimmels und funkelten voller Lebendigkeit und Freude, als Tyson beim Klang ihrer Stimme herumfuhr und dann erfreut ausrief: „Azûlka!"

Sekundenbruchteile später strebte der Blauhaarige mit langen, ausgreifenden Schritten über den Hof auf das fremde Mädchen zu, welches von der Hofmauer sprang, als wäre diese nur eine Stufe und nicht annähernd zwei Meter hoch.  
Doch sie kam voller Sicherheit und Anmut am Boden auf und eilte Tyson dann entgegen, welcher die Arme ausbreitete und sie dann sichtlich erfreut darin einschloß. Der glückliche Ausdruck in seinem Gesicht angesichts des Anblicks des Mädchens ließ seine Familie und Freunde darauf schließen, daß sie eine enge Freundin sein mußte, auch wenn keiner von ihnen sie je zuvor gesehen hatte.

Die beiden jungen Leute, welche sich gerade umarmten und in die Präsenz des Anderen eintauchten, vergaßen für einige Augenblicke alles um sich herum. Sie freuten sich nur sehr, sich endlich wiederzusehen.

Azûlka, wie Tyson das Mädchen genannt hatte, schmiegte sich glücklich in die starken Arme des jungen Mannes, den sie seit über drei Menschenjahren nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Sie hatte ihn so schrecklich vermißt, vor allem, nachdem es ein so trauriges Ereignis gewesen war, was ihn davongetrieben hatte. Doch sie hatte verstanden, daß ihr Freund Abstand gebraucht hatte – der letzte Wunsch seines Bruders war nur der letzte Anstoß für ihn gewesen, sich endlich von all den Dingen zu befreien, die ihn quälten.

Azûlka hatte ihm die freie Zeit aus tiefstem Herzen gegönnt und es tat ihr leid, daß sie ihn jetzt zurückbringen mußte, wo doch sein Schicksal so ungewiß war. Daher drückte sie ihr Gesicht an seine Brust und sandte ihm einen entschuldigenden Gedanken: _‚Ich hätte dir gern mehr Zeit gegeben, Rhyus. Doch Azrel hat damit begonnen, unsere Heimat anzugreifen...wir brauchen dich.'_

Der Gedanke, der daraufhin zu ihr gelangte, war beruhigend und warm, aber auch resigniert. _‚Sei nicht traurig, Kleines. Ich hatte meine Zeit...und ich habe sie in vollen Zügen genossen. Doch ich wußte immer, daß die Tage, die mir zur Verfügung standen, begrenzt waren – ich bin bereit, meine Pflicht zu erfüllen.'_

_‚Es tut mir trotzdem leid, Rhyus.'_

_‚Ich weiß und ich danke dir für deine Sorge. Doch das Schicksal läßt sich nicht auf Dauer fortschieben. Und unser Volk baut auf mich, auch wenn ich viel lieber einen anderen Weg beschreiten würde.'_

Mit diesen gedanklichen Worten löste sich Tyson wieder von Azûlka, um sie nun auch seinen Freunden und seiner menschlichen Familie vorzustellen.

Doch bevor er sich umdrehen konnte, festigte Azûlka ihren Griff plötzlich an seinem Arm und hielt ihn zurück. Sie blickte ihn entschuldigend an, bevor sie sagte: /Ich bin nicht allein gekommen, Rhyus. Ein Teil der Garde ist bei mir, um dir auf dem Weg zurück Geleitschutz zu geben./

Tyson schloß kurz die Augen, doch dann straffte sich seine schlanke Gestalt kaum merklich, bevor er antwortete: /Wie sollte es auch anders sein. Wer ist mit dir gekommen?/

/Sinédhôn und seine besten Männer./

Dunkelblaue Augen blinzelten kurz. /Der Oberste Waffenmeister kommt persönlich, um mich zurückzubegleiten? Jetzt, wo sein Platz doch bei meinem Vater wäre?/

Azûlka lächelte kurz bei dem offensichtlichen Erstaunen ihres Freundes. /Ja./ Dann fügte sie gedanklich hinzu: ‚_Ich denke, er hat dich insgeheim sehr vermißt, Rhyus. Auch wenn er es nie offen zugeben würde, hängt er an dir. Sinédhôn hat den König gebeten, diese ‚Expedition' in die Menschenwelt anführen zu dürfen.'_

_‚Augenscheinlich kann er seine Gefühle gut verbergen, Azûlka. Aber ich glaube auch nicht, daß Vater sehr begeistert wäre, würde Sinédhôn Zuneigung zu mir zeigen.'_

Diese leicht bitteren letzten Worte ließen die hellblauen Augen des Mädchens dunkler werden, da sie um den Schmerz wußte, der von der Bitterkeit verdeckt wurde. Ihr gegenüber verbarg Rhyus seine Gefühle nicht, auch wenn er sie dem Rest ihres Volkes gegenüber selten offen und ehrlich hatte zeigen können. Seine Stellung verbot es, auch wenn ihm dies oft Traurigkeit bereitet hatte.

Jetzt hob Tyson den Kopf und ließ den Blick über den Hof schweifen, bis er schließlich im Schatten der Bäume nahe des Teiches denjenigen entdeckte, den er gesucht hatte. Azûlkas Hand noch einmal dankbar drückend, löste er sich dann endgültig von ihr und rief den Namen des Obersten der Garde seines Vaters.

„Sinédhôn!"

Die Bladebreakers und Gramps sowie Shuichiru Kinomiya fuhren erstaunt ein wenig zusammen, als auf Tysons Ruf hin sich plötzlich mehrere Gestalten aus dem Schatten der Bäume nahe des Teiches lösten und auf den Blauhaarigen zutraten. Die sieben Männer waren in Leder und weiche Stoffe gekleidet, welche ihnen ein stolzes, wenn auch fremdartiges Aussehen verliehen.

Ihr Anführer trat bis auf wenige Schritte an ihren Freund heran, während der Rest der Gruppe respektvoll Abstand wahrte, wie Kai und seine Teamgefährten leicht verwundert feststellten. Doch gleich darauf vertiefte sich ihr Erstaunen noch weiter, als der hochgewachsene Mann mit dem langen, braunen Haar vor Tyson auf ein Knie sank und den Kopf neigte.

/Ich grüße euch, mein Prinz. Ich bringe euch Nachricht von eurem Vater – er wünscht eure baldige Rückkehr, denn unsere Heimat ist in Gefahr. Die Zeit der Prophezeiung ist gekommen und Ihr werdet gebraucht./

Kai, der wie seine Freunde kein Wort der Rede des Mannes verstand, hatte sich vollkommen auf Tyson konzentriert und spürte daher das Unbehagen, welches dieser für einen Moment ausstrahlte. Auch sah der Teamchef der Bladebreakers, wie sich sein Freund versteifte, je länger der Mann vor ihm sprach.

Doch dann schloß Tyson die Augen und als er sie wieder öffnete, ging eine sichtbare Veränderung mit ihm vor sich. Seine schlanke Gestalt richtete sich zu ihrer vollen Höhe auf und selbst auf die Entfernung, welche sie voneinander trennte, konnte Kai sehen, wie in die dunkelblauen Augen ein entschlossener, jedoch gleichzeitig reservierter Ausdruck trat.

Es war, als verschließe Tyson einen Teil seines Selbst tief in seinem Inneren und Kai fühlte sich, als hätte man ihm etwas sehr Wertvolles geraubt. Er wäre am liebsten zu dem Blauhaarigen gelaufen und hätte ihn vor den Nachrichten, die der vor ihm Kniende ihm gerade überbracht hatte, beschützt.

Doch dann erwachte erneut die graublaue Aura um Tysons Gestalt herum, die Kai damit nun zum dritten Mal erblickte. Doch dieses Mal umhüllte sie Tysons Körper für einen Moment so dicht, daß man nicht hindurchblicken konnte – und als das Licht der Aura wieder verging, hatte sich Tysons Aussehen merklich gewandelt.

Da war zum einen die Kleidung, welche er plötzlich trug. Silbergraue Hosen aus einem weichen, enganliegenden Stoff steckten in dunkelgrauen Stiefeln, welche Tyson bis zu den Knien reichten. Sein Oberkörper wurde bedeckt von einem ebenfalls silbergrauen Hemd, welches unter einer dunkelblauen, langgeschnittenen Tunika ohne Ärmel hervorlugte, welche wiederum von einem breiten silbernen Gürtel zusammengehalten wurde.

Doch die größte Veränderung war mit Tysons Gesicht vor sich gegangen. Seine Züge, in denen man außer zurückhaltender Freundlichkeit kaum noch Gefühle sehen konnte, wurden umrahmt von seinem dunkelblauen Haar. Dieses war nun aus dem festen Zopf befreit, welchen Tyson sonst stets getragen hatte und wehte daher im sachten Wind. Was jedoch erstaunlich war, war der Umstand, daß die seidig schimmernden Strähnen dem jungen Mann bis zur Taille reichten und somit seine schlanke Gestalt umspielten.

Im Gesicht waren sie zurückgehalten durch einige kompliziert geflochtene Zöpfe sowie einen silbernen Reif, der Tysons Stirn zierte und ihn auf einmal hoheitlich wirken ließ. Diese Annahme wurde bestätigt, als sowohl der Rest der Gruppe an Fremden als auch das Mädchen, welches Tyson so enthusiastisch begrüßt hatte, ebenfalls auf die Knie sanken.

Die Bladebreakers kamen aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus, so daß sie nur stumm auf ihren so veränderten Freund blickten, der für einen Augenblick mit sich zu kämpfen schien. Dann wandte er sich zu ihnen herum und seine Augen, in denen sich nun silbergraue Flecken in das tiefe Ozeanblau mischten, baten schweigend um Verzeihung.

Tysons ganze Haltung drückte aus: _Es tut mir leid._

Aber Kai, Kenny sowie Max und Ray starrten nur fassungslos auf die spitzen Ohren, die aus der Masse tiefblauen Haares herausragten und deutlich machten, was ihr Freund ihnen verschwiegen hatte.

Kapitelende! Weiter geht es im nächsten Jahr, doch schreibt mir bitte vorher ein Review, wie es euch gefallen hat, ok?

Jetzt noch zu all den tollen Reviews, die ich für das letzte Kapi bekommen habe!

**Cassy-Chan:** Hi! (Schokokeks reicht) Willkommen und danke vielmals für das schöne Kompliment!  
Ähm, bitte nicht anspringen oder Mordpläne ausdenken, ich komme jetzt nämlich langsam zu den konkreten Sachen, warum Tyson so unglücklich und traurig ist. In diesem Chapi gab's da den nächsten Hinweis, ab dem nächsten Kapitel wird es dann endlich aufgeklärt, wer und was er nun ist.  
Sorry übrigens, daß das Update so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte da so 'ne Streßphase jetzt kurz vor Weihnachten und freue mich jetzt auf die Woche zuhause bei meiner family. Im nächsten Jahr schreibe ich dann voller Elan weiter, versprochen!

**Aragolas:** Wow, danke und nochmals danke! So ausführliche Reviews voller positiver Superlative kriegt man doch gerne! (strahl)  
Ich finde es immer wieder witzig, wenn die Leser gleichzeitig lesen und ihre Kommentare schreiben – oder auch die Stellen benennen, die ihnen gut gefielen. Da weiß man doch gleich, warum man überhaupt Fanfics schreibt.  
Gefühle sind in meinen Fics eigentlich immer der Schwerpunkt, da ich nun mal 100 Romantikerin bin. Schön, daß es dir so gut gefällt (auch wenn Tyson bei mir wahrscheinlich ooc ist). Hast du deine TyKa schon hochgeladen, dann schaue ich doch glatt mal rein! CU!  
Übrigens: ‚Erwärme mein frierendes Herz' kriegt nächstes Jahr sein Update. Da brauche ich noch etwas Muße für das folgende Kapitel, aber beenden werde ich die Story sicher – vor allem, da es jetzt erst richtig interessant wird...

**auxia:** Hab zwar eine ganze Weile gebraucht, aber hier ist das nächste Kapitel! Ich hoffe, es gefiel dir!

**Tygerlady:** Möglichst bald klappte nicht, bitte nicht böse sein! Schreibblockade und Streßphase in einem hielt mich davon ab, diese Story upzudaten. Ob Kai sein Versprechen hält? Ähm...wir werden sehen.

**rah-chan:** Ich...fies? Nie und nimmer. Nun gut, manchmal. Aber ab jetzt geht es an die Aufklärung, also sei gespannt auf das nächste Chapi. Und wegen Ty und Tala als Brüder, da überleg ich mir bestimmt noch was – nächstes Jahr. Guten Rutsch!

Dragon's Angel


End file.
